Golden Bad Girl
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: When an unexpected visitor turns up, will Liv be able to forget her past in order to help somebody she cares about? Rated T-M
1. Undeserved Favor

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 1: Undeserved Favor**

"Liv, you have a visitor," Nick said without looking up from his screen as she walked in after lunch.

Olivia nodded, walking into her office, surprised who was there. "Elliot?"

He nodded, turning in the desk chair. "Hi Liv," Elliot said, walking around to the front of her desk.

The sergeant closed the door to her office, taking a seat behind her desk. "So, what do I owe the pleasure after all these years?"

He sighed. "Look Liv, I know you're still pissed at me for-"

"And why shouldn't I be? You did just up and leave after 12 years without any explanation."

"Liv, I know. I know, alright? And I'm sorry, but we can discuss that later-"

"Later? What else could bring you here?"

"Kathleen's missing," he dropped, sighing. "She hasn't been to class in a few days."

Olivia raised a brow. "So you spy on her?"

He shook his head. "No! I taught her everything about the streets and being safe. She's a model student. Her instructors can quote that. Great friend, helping anyone who needs it-"

"Why do I feel like there's a _but_ coming up?" Olivia asked.

"Lately she's been... withdrawn, quiet, keeping to herself..." he said with a heavy sigh. "There's a rumor going around she could be in trouble."

Olivia nodded. "Do you know what kind of trouble? Where did you hear this?"

"Overheard some students talking on campus. Liv, I... I know I don't deserve your help after everything, but please help me. I think she's got herself in really hot water. It's drugs..."

The sergeant nodded with a sigh. "Elliot, you know, after everything, I shouldn't even be hearing you out. But 12 years is a long time. You know that, which is why you wouldn't even step foot in here unless it was serious. Yes, I'm going to be upset for a long time at the way you left things, but I can't say I wouldn't have done that if the roles were reversed. In short, you don't need to beg. Yes, I'll help you, but you have to let us do our job. You can't step in. You don't have the authority anymore. I can update you, but obviously, not constantly." She walked from her office, gesturing him to follow. "Guys."

"Yes boss?" Amanda asked, perching against the edge of her desk as the others gathered around.

"We have a Missing Person's case. Oh, and before I explain anymore, someone hold Nick in his seat... But this is Elliot Stabler. His oldest daughter Kathleen is missing and he's worried she's gotten into drugs. Now, I don't feel right taking all the details of my ex-partner for obvious reasons. I will work this case, no matter how close I am. We all will. Understood?"

Nick nodded, though his face was red with anger.

"I'll canvas the school," Rollins said, grabbing her jacket.

Olivia nodded. "Detective Amaro, take a walk," she said, knowing Nick knew how much Elliot leaving had hurt her. "Fin, are you comfortable taking the details?"

"Absolutely. Hey El."

He nodded. "Hey Fin. Which room?"

"This way," Finn replied, leading Elliot into the interview room to the left of Olivia's office in case she wanted to observe. "How have you been?"

"Well, mostly. I can't say it's terrible actually being an active father instead of seeing my kids so little."

Fin nodded. "A lot has changed here. Try not to worry about Amaro. He was Liv's new partner after you left so you can imagine his feelings toward you at this moment."

He sighed as he took a seat. "I can't say I'm too surprised. So, do you feel that way too?"

"Stuff happens that we deal with in different ways. I have no hard feelings," Fin smiled. "So, about Kathleen..."

He nodded. "She's been missing from college for a few days. Before that she was pretty withdrawn, quiet, keeping to herself. There's...a rumor that she's in trouble."

"Do you know anyone that could be involved?"

"Not offhand. Her dorm mate, Allison might know something. I've already asked the Dean, but they couldn't tell me much. He said students skipped quite regularly, so it wasn't something to worry about, but... as far as I know she never did."

"Ok, well Amanda's at the school so I'm sure she'll be able to find something to help find her. How's Kathy?"

He smiled a bit. "She's good. She says she likes it better that I'm home now and I don't blame her with the hours I used to work."

"Have you told her about Kathleen?"

"Bits and pieces. I wanted to see if you guys would find anything first."

"Still living in Queens?"

"Yeah...though with four kids in the house still, you'd think it'd get crowded. It's not that we wouldn't like to, but it's perfect for the kids to walk to and from school. Though, I did think it was cute. Eli overhead I was coming here and he asked me to bring Auntie Liv home with me."

Olivia smiled, knowing he would be about eight or nine now, though he still called her that.

Nick knocked on Olivia's office door seconds later.

"Come in," she said, turning the sound off and looking toward the door.

"Amanda's got something. She just called and said she found drugs under Kathleen's bed."

The sergeant sighed. "All right. Nick, come in here."

Nick nodded, walking inside. "What do we tell him?"

Olivia knocked on the glass. "We need to know what's there first."

Fin walked in seconds later closing the door. "Problem?"

"Amanda called Nick. Drugs under her bed," she said with a sigh. "You still have links in narcotics? We might need to infiltrate."

Finn nodded. "I'll get straight on it. I don't think Elliot knows much more anyway."

Olivia nodded. "I'll go tell him we're working it." She turned to Nick. "I get it, ok? Old wounds. But he's got five kids and a wife. Twelve years is more than admirable. I'm not saying I'm not upset. I just understand it."

"I won't kick off, ok?"

"Good. And thanks," she said, going into the interview room.

"Development?" Elliot asked, standing.

Olivia nodded. "We're working on it."

"This is the part where you tell me to go home and try to relax, right?"

She sighed. "You can go home, but I doubt you'll relax. I know you, but we will find her. Though..." Olivia sat on the edge of the table. "What made you suspect it could be drug-related? Just a question."

"A rumor I heard whilst speaking to the Dean."

"Ok. Well, like I said, you can go home, we'll handle it."

"Thanks, Liv. I mean it."

She nodded. "You're lucky I'm even helping you to be truthful," she said as her cell pone rang with the babysitter's number. "Hello?"

"I'm so sorry to call you at work, Olivia. Noah's got a temperature. I've tried to medicine in the cupboard, but it hasn't made any difference."

The brunette looked at her watch. "Okay, I'll be right there. Have you tried a cold cloth on his head?" she asked as she escorted Elliot out into her office and pulled her jacket on.

"Yes, still no change," she replied as Elliot gave Olivia a quizzical look.

"What's his temperature?" she asked, putting a few files away in the cabinet quickly.

"102.5."

She sighed. "Okay, try to keep him cool. I'll call the doctor before I leave so she's expecting us and grab him, ok?"

"Sure. Do you want me to call A..." she managed before Noah pulled the phone from her hands screaming and accidentally ended the call.

She sighed again, walking from her office. "Guys, I'll need to work from home. Noah has a 102.5 temperature, so I need to go."

"We can handle it and call if there's anything we need you for," Nick smiled.

She nodded, calling the doctor. "Hi, this is Olivia Benson calling about Noah. My sitter just called saying he has a temp of 102.5 and the old medicine isn't helping. Would I be able to just bring him in?"

"Yes, bring him down straight away."

"Thank you. Elliot, you don't need to look so puzzled, just follow me!" she said, going out and getting into her car, pulling out with him following. She quickly walked into the building, scaling the stairs, hearing him screaming.

"You got a kid, huh?"

She smiled. "He was from one of my cases. His mother was killed and as I was the only person who took a consistent interest in his well-being, the judge appointed me his foster mother and I just recently applied to adopt him," she said, unlocking the door. "Hi Noah. Mommy's here."

Noah quickly moved into her arms, settling against her with a soft whimper.

"That's great, Liv. I'm pleased for you."

Olivia kissed his head, rubbing his back. "Thanks. Thank you, Andrea. I'm planning to take the rest of the day," she said, going in to stock the diaper bag, but finding it a little difficult holding him at the same time.

"You want me to take him?" Elliot offered.

"Sure. Be warned though, he'll probably scream," she said, handing Noah to Elliot as she quickly packed the bag.

Elliot smiled at him. "Hey Noah. You're going to feel better soon."

Olivia smiled, pulling a light shirt on him as she switched with Elliot. "Come on, little boy."

"You want me to drive? I can leave my car here."

"That'd be great, thanks."

Elliot nodded, walking them out. Following them inside the doctor's office ten minutes later, Elliot sat down. "He's cute."

Olivia nodded, walking up to the counter with Noah on her hip.

"Take a seat. The doctor will be with you in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you," she said, sitting with him, kissing him and cuddling Noah close. "You're going to be all better soon."

"Being a mother suits you. I always knew it would."

Olivia smiled. "He just fell into my lap."

"Noah Benson," the doctor called with a smile.

Olivia smiled, standing with him. "Let's go."


	2. The Night Before

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 2: The Night Before**

A couple of days later and the investigation seemed to have developed further with thanks to Finn's links. What had begun as a simple operation, had led them to discover that Kathleen Stabler was in far more danger than initially thought. The only option which seemed to offer the possibility for there to be any hope she could return safely was an undercover operation.

Noah's temperature had eased, and he seemed more himself in the past twelve hours. Curled up asleep in the arms of the blonde lover in Olivia's life, they waited in hope she would return home from work soon.

Olivia walked in a few minutes later, kissing their cheeks.

"Hi..." she smiled. "Noah tried to wait up for you, but I think the lack of sleep finally caught up with him. He's been asleep for nearly an hour, and I didn't want to disturb him by moving. How was your day?"

Olivia smiled, sitting beside them. "Ok, except..."

Alex frowned. "What is it?"

She sighed. "It's looking like I'll need to go undercover to get Kathleen."

"Undercover? For how long?"

"I don't know..."

Alex studied Olivia's expression for a moment. "I can hold the fort here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put too much pressure on you."

"You know I'd do anything for this little guy. And for you. We'll be fine," the blonde smiled, kissing Olivia softly.

Olivia smiled, taking Noah from Alex, cuddling him close. "Hey, Mommy's home."

"When do you have to go?" the attorney asked as Noah opened his eyes to smile up at Olivia.

Olivia smiled, kissing him again. "Fin's still working out the exact details and he'll be in with me. I would expect it to only take a few days," she said, handing Noah a soft toy to chew on.

Alex nodded, smiling down at Noah. "You hungry, Liv?"

The sergeant kissed her softly. "Starving."

"I'll make dinner if you want to read Noah a story and put him to bed," Alex replied, kissing Noah's cheek, then his hand.

Olivia nodded, taking him over to pick out a book.

Alex watched them from the open kitchen space with a smile. Noah really seemed to have grounded Olivia, and cast aside the blonde's fears of how she'd handle being a mother.

Noah's eyes grew wide as Olivia changed her voice during the story, and soon grew sleepy.

Olivia smiled, hugging him gently as she finished the story, rocking him as she walking over to lay him down, kissing him. "Night buddy. Love you," she whispered, walking back out to Alex.

"He go down ok?" Alex asked with a smile, handing Olivia a glass of wine.

She nodded, sipping it. "Alex, about this undercover..."

"What about it?" the blonde asked, grabbing some plates from the cupboard.

"Well, it's just...even after it's done I may be gone for a few days for my health because you know they're going to make me prove I'm there for that."

Alex gave a heavy sigh. "Then at least let me pay for some place private. If Child Services find out..."

Olivia nodded. "I agree and I wish I could just go in and get out, but it's not going to be that simple..."

Alex turned and pulled Olivia into her arms. She understood the brunette's commitment to her job, and to her family, and she'd leant long ago never to try and win an argument against going undercover because Olivia would always win. That didn't stop her worrying. "Promise me you won't do anything that means you won't be coming back?" she whispered.

Olivia sighed, hugging her close. "I promise. Trust me, I wish it wasn't this bad, but Kathleen isn't going to trust a man in this and she needs someone she knows."

"I know. You have to do this. For Kathleen. And for Elliot, even though you are still mad at him. I won't try and convince you not to go, but Noah and I will be waiting for you when you get back."

The brunette smiled. "And that alone will make me be careful."

They chatted over dinner and after the dishes were done, Alex joined Olivia on the couch, resting her head against the brunette's lap, laying down. "You know, I never thought I'd feel like this."

"Like what?"

"So... content having a child around, being a mother."

"Why? You never thought you would be?"

"I was worried I'd find it hard, that it wouldn't feel natural. But loving Noah is the most natural feeling I've ever experienced and you both make me very happy."

Sitting up a little, Alex kissed the brunette deeply.

Pulling her closer, Olivia kissed back.

"I love you, Olivia Benson," she whispered.

"I love you too, Alex Cabot. I never want to leave," she said, hugging her tightly.

Alex held her tightly for a long time, eventually pulling away to slip her mother's ring from her finger, gently placing it on the brunette's right ring finger. "Now we'll never be apart."

"Alex, I can't take this. It was your mother's."

"Yes, you can. I insist," the blonde smiled, kissing her softly.

Olivia shook her head, taking it off and handing it to her. "No, I can't."

"What? Why?" Alex asked, looking a little offended.

Olivia kissed her. "No, i-it's not that. I would love to wear it. Really. But if it got stolen..."

Alex nodded. "In that case, I'll keep it safe for when you come back to us."

"I really do want to wear it."

The attorney brushed Olivia's cheek gently with her thumb. "I believe you," she replied, leaning back in to kiss the brunette hard.

Olivia's hands slipped under the back of Alex's shirt, moaning heavily.

"Bed..." Alex moaned, pulling her closer, "Now."

Olivia nodded, pulling her up into the bedroom, pinning the blonde against the door, nipping her neck.

Alex gasped softly, wrapping her right leg around Olivia's waist.

Olivia moaned, biting her shoulder as she threw the blonde's shirt to the floor.

The attorney whimpered, doing her best to stay as quiet as she could, but desperate to be close to Olivia in case it was their last night together for a while.

Olivia moaned, looking into her eyes as she ripped the remainder off Alex's clothes off her body before stripping herself. "Mmm, God, you feel perfect. Hard honey?"

"Please!" Alex begged.

She smirked, pulling away as she went over to pick out a few toys.

"Here? Or do you want me elsewhere?" the blonde asked, biting her lip.

"Over the bed," she said, pulling on the toys.

Smirking, Alex moved across to the bed, leaning her top half onto the mattress. "Here?"

"Perfect," she said, kissing Alex's beginning wetness, moaning.

"Ohh..." she squeaked.

The brunette rubbed the toy against the blonde. "Ohhh, mmm..."

"I need you, honey. Hard. Deep," Alex moaned.

Olivia moaned easing into her, starting steadily.

"Yes..." the blonde gasped, rocking her hips gently.

The brunette sped up suddenly.

"Oh Liv!" Alex cried out, burying her face against the mattress in an attempt to stifle her volume.

Olivia grabbed her hips, slowing down, but moving harder.

The blonde's hips began to buck slowly against her as she came closer to her peak. "Don't stop... Fuck me..." she moaned loudly.

Olivia moaned, holding her hips steady as she went harder and harder. "Like this, baby? Just like this? Or harder?"

"Harder!" Alex cried, gripping the sheets.

Olivia hit the button on the vibrator two times, holding her close as her fingers played with the blonde's clit. "Mmmm...God babe... So good."

After her initial gasp, the blonde's hips began slamming back against Olivia. "O-OLIIIIVIIIIIAAAA!" Alex screamed, though muffled, as she came hard, coating the toy.

Olivia moaned, biting her lip as she came after her, lying on top of her, groaning as she realized the toy was still on, biting the back of Alex's shoulder as she came even harder, trembling. "Shit..."

Alex hissed when she felt Olivia's teeth, her body still experiencing after shocks from her initial orgasm, causing another one to quickly take hold. Reaching round with a shaking hand, the blonde managed to switch off the toy before sinking further into the mattress, exhausted. "Y-You ok?"

"Y-yeah..."

Five minutes later, Alex managed to slip from underneath the brunette, laying her onto her back against the bed, discarding the toy and harness. Climbing onto the bed once more, the blonde kissed Olivia softly. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Olivia pulled the covers over them, snuggling close. "I love you too."

Alex held her tightly, wanting to savor every second with Olivia.

"Alex, after I get back and everything...will you stay with me? Move in?"

The ADA smiled widely. "I'd love to."

Olivia smiled. "Take care of him for me?"

Alex kissed Olivia softly. "I promise."

Olivia rolled over on top of her, snuggling her close. "Mmm..."

Alex wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly. "Sleep now. I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed, her head on Alex's shoulder as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So glad you guys are reading this! And, yes, I know Elliot has 5 kids, but Kathleen's away at college, so only 4 still live in the house.**

 **Review thanks goes out to:** katvrah, dragonsprit & 3 guests


	3. Words of Encouragement

**A/N: I know people have "issues" with the initial opening plot of this story, saying "SVU wouldn't handle this." Yeah, yeah... I know, but I got a plot bunny and I ran I ran with it. As writers, isn't that what we do? Write out plot bunnies? I just went with an interesting opening, that's all. So what if it's a bit AU? AO is AU, CO... all the relationship non-canons that we want to see characters in are, essentially, AU. End rant.**

 **Those who read this story, enjoy.**

* * *

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 3: Words of Encouragement**

The blonde watched Olivia sleep for a while before falling asleep herself, waking at the sound of the brunette's alarm with a groan.

Olivia groaned, turning off the alarm. "Hi."

"Good morning," she replied with a soft smile.

"Morning."

The blonde's lips curled into a wider smile and she appeared distracted. "Is Noah babbling to himself?"

She smiled. "He does that. So cute," she said, getting up and throwing on some clothes.

Alex sat up, pulling Olivia over to kiss her. "How about taking him out for breakfast? Like a family."

"Perfect. I mean, he likes to look around. Doesn't get too fussy. Where shall we go?"

"How about the diner a couple of blocks over? Then we're not too far to bring him back before work."

Olivia nodded, getting up and going into the nursery. "Hey mister," she said, picking him up, kissing him. "Good morning. Want to go out for breakfast with us?" she asked, taking him over to change him.

Noah's eyes shone back up at her as they did every morning and he smiled.

Alex dressed slowly, giving them much needed time together.

Olivia smiled, kissing his feet as she picked him an outfit.

Alex appeared in the doorway ten minutes later. "Ready to go?"

Olivia nodded.

"Don't you look handsome today?" Alex smiled, kissing his cheek.

Noah smiled, cuddling Olivia.

Alex grabbed Noah's bag, leading them out. When they arrived at the diner, she quickly pulled a highchair to table before sitting opposite Olivia. "He's looking better today."

The brunette smiled, sitting Noah in the highchair. "He does. He's not nearly as hot today."

Alex took Noah's juice from his bag, handing it to him. "There you go baby boy."

He took it from Alex, drinking quietly.

"It's going to be so hard," Olivia said.

The blonde took Olivia's hand across the table. "I know. But you need to make sure you concentrate on the operation and don't let us cause you to lose focus. Noah will be ok, I promise."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, Liv. Noah will keep me busy after work."

"You have the babysitter's number, right?"

"And the doctor, all of your detectives, Barba, Nick's mother..." she smiled warmly. "We're going to be fine."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, honey. You're just being a mother."

She nodded, looking through the menu.

As they ate a short while later, Alex looked to Olivia. "Why is Noah staring at you?"

Olivia smiled, tearing a piece of toast in pieces and placing it in front of him.

Noah ate it slowly, then pointed at Olivia.

The brunette smiled, giving him another slice torn up.

Noah frowned and Alex lifted him from his chair, placing Noah in her lap. He pointed at Olivia again for a moment, looking as though he was concentrating hard. "Ma!" he finally managed.

Olivia beamed. "Yes, that's right!" she said, taking him from Alex and cuddling him close.

"Well done, Noah," Alex grinned across at them.

Olivia smiled again, setting his food in a pile in front of him as she continued to eat.

"That was amazing," Alex smiled. "I'm so glad I was there to see it."

"So am I."

As breakfast came to an end, Alex walked them back, kissing Olivia deeply. "I'll be here as soon as I finish court at three. Can you let the sitter know?"

Olivia nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex waved goodbye to Noah before leaving for work. The blonde couldn't deny she was nervous about the prospect of having Noah all night on her own. He wasn't any trouble, but without Olivia there, she was unsure how he'd react.

Olivia returned home with Noah ten minutes later, waiting for the babysitter as she snuggled him close.

Noah stayed close to Olivia, playing with a stand of her hair. "Ma!"

Olivia smiled, kissing his head. "Hopefully, I won't be gone too long."

Just as the sitter arrived, Noah had become comfortable on Olivia, his head buried against her shoulder.

Olivia stood, opening the door. "Hi."

"Hey," she smiled, stepping inside, "So, we'll see you around six?"

Olivia sighed. "Hopefully. If I'm not here, Alex will be here around three."

"Ok. I thought we might pop to the park around lunchtime if that's ok?"

"Yes, it's fine. You'll need to contact Alex for emergencies for a while. I have...an assignment that could take a few days."

"No problem. Say bye to Mama, Noah."

Olivia sighed, kissing him gently. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, slinging a bag over her shoulder as she left.

* * *

An hour later, the team entered Olivia's office. "My contact at narcotics says we should move on this quickly," Fin supplied.

The brunette nodded. "I expected as much. Alex has arranged a private clinic for me after. I hope this doesn't take long," he said, stowing her cell in her top drawer and taking her extra burner from the charger. She sighed again. "Guys, listen, I don't know how long I'll be gone. I hope to be back by the end of the week. In the meantime, you two have the reins. I hate leaving it that way, which is why I may have Fin make regular runs to an unknown spot to check. I mean, you guys are good, but two detectives on these cases?"

Nick glanced at Amanda before stepping forward. "We'll be fine, Olivia. This is more important."

"Fine? I doubt that, but, hey, prove me wrong."

"We look forward to it," he smiled, hugging the brunette. "Stay safe and good luck."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Liv, we should go," Fin said softly.

She sighed. "Yeah, just let me change," she said, running into the bathroom, changing into a t-shirt and old jeans and walking back out, then going back into her office. "One last thing, I'd hate to leave the beautiful blonde hanging," she said as she made a quick call to Alex's office.

The blonde picked up her phone quickly, having just made it back to her desk from court. "Cabot."

"Alex..." she said, leaving it hanging.

"Liv..." the attorney replied softly, "already?"

She sighed. "...Yes. I'll be back in a few days. Promise."

"I know. Just be careful, ok?" Alex replied, pausing momentarily, "I need you."

"I know you do. Promise. If it takes longer or anything, you'll be called. Now I really have to go," she said, hanging up. She knew it would be much harder if she'd told Alex what was on the tip of her tongue. "Where are we off to?" she asked, pulling her jacket on.

"To meet a guy from narcotics for a quick briefing on some of the people we might meet, and to double check our stories."

Olivia nodded. "After everything is done, you'll need to call Alex for the details to where she put me. I might not be able to. Are you okay with doing both? I know it's not smart to have them manage alone, no offense. If I thought someone could cover, I would probably call them, just because of how many we get."

"Everything will be fine. Stop worrying."

"I know. It's just hard," she said, walking out with him. "Well, here goes nothing..."

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to:** tummer22, katvrah, dragonsprit & 3 guests


	4. Playing the Game

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 4: Playing the Game**

By mid afternoon, Alex had relieved the babysitter and sat attempting to read a book to Noah who was agitated. Sighing, she placed the book down beside them, turning Noah to face her a little more. "Listen, I've never really been great with kids. But I want to try and be a good parent to you. You're the cutest kid I ever met. So, how about the two of us try and get use to each other, huh kiddo?"

Noah looked at her puzzled, then reached out to touch her nose.

Alex smiled softly, touching the tip of his nose in return. "I mean, I love you like you're my son."

Noah nodded, though still looking around the room for Olivia.

Alex opened the locket around her neck. "Mama's right here baby boy."

He gently touched the locket, handing her the book.

The blonde sat back with a smile to finish their book together, satisfied she'd managed to calm him for the moment.

He settled back into her.

* * *

"But I went out last night," a teenage girl complained from the depths of the filthy old house currently being used by a local pimp and drug dealer.

"And I told you, I set the rules, not you," he replied, slapping her across the face, "Fix your face. It'll be bad for business."

She nodded, turning around and walking off.

The well-built man turned and was greeted by Olivia in his face. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Hey, that ain't no way to speak to my lady," Fin replied, instantly at her side. "Mike told me you could sort us out."

"That's what you said he told you. But you've never steered me wrong. Trust me, there's a reason I pay attention," she said.

"Your lady here got a name?" the man question, raising his eyebrow.

She nodded. "Sienna," Olivia replied. "Mike told us you were looking to expand your output," she said, instantly taking an authoritative aim.

"A direct question. I bet your friend here doesn't get away with much having you around," he snorted. "I might be able to help you out. For the right price."

"I don't let him. Name your price," she said.

"Name your product. I deal in plenty here, miss... Sienna."

"Mainly coke, but I dabble in just about everything from pills to Meth. I'm trying to branch out with girls. Mike said you were the one to ask about it," she said, straightening her jacket.

"How about you lose your shadow so we can talk business?"

"I can have him wait over there, but I never let him leave."

"That's fine. Drink?"

She nodded. "By the door," she ordered. "What do you have?"

"Coke, meth, heroin... I have a new lot of girls coming here tomorrow..."

"Oh? What's the age range? Beer works."

He slid a beer across to her, sipping whiskey from the glass in front of him. "Upwards of fifteen."

She nodded, twisting the cap off and taking a drink. "I'm aiming for a little older, say 17 and up, blonde, blue eyes. You know, the heart-stoppers. I don't doubt that the young ones make good money though, just I want girls who don't need much training."

"I have a few girls that would be of interest."

"How long would you be willing to part with them at a time?"

"That depends. For the right price, I'd consider full ownership."

She nodded. "I'd like a trial first, but how much would they be?"

"On trial... five grand each."

She took another drink. "How many do you have which fit my criteria?"

"Currently two. Six more coming in tomorrow."

"Could I take a look?"

He nodded. "This way."

She nodded, following him, her shadow following as she adjusted her blonde wig. In honestly, she didn't like it on herself, but word got around easily and if it did, well, things would end terribly.

"I think these two would fit your criteria," he said as they reached the last door on the left.

"Good," she said.

He opened the door, quickly calling the girls to stand in the center of the room for inspection.

Olivia followed him, inspecting them. "They definitely have the qualities I'm looking for," she said, taking their chins to check if they looked clean, as well as their fingers. "Shoes off and sit. I can't see any obvious marks, but... I'd like like to see."

The girls quickly slid their shoes off, and sat down nervously.

She stood, inspecting their feet and between their toes. "Hmm, needle marks. Easy way to hide them, but they look fresh. Tell me, how much do each of you use?"

"We shoot up a few times a day."

"With what? I can supply you."

"Coke, meth..."

She nodded, looking at the girl she recognized, cupping her chin. "You're a shy one, but that's ok. I can help you with that."

"O-Ok..." she stuttered, frowning.

"You bring her out of her shell, you can keep her," the man scoffed by the door.

"I understand. I don't have five grand on me, but I can get it by tomorrow," she said, turning around.

"Out in the hall. I have a proposition for you..."

She nodded, following him.

He quickly closed the door, stepping over to Olivia. "I'm running low on cocaine and I don't have time to get any more today. I don't suppose you have any?"

"I have a few boxes left. Four if I remember correctly. I know a shipment is due in tonight around 11:30. I could take one of your girls to grab it, just so you know I'll be back with it."

"You can take loud mouth."

"Well, alright, but I was thinking maybe I could take the quiet one and teach her a few things. It might help you in the long run. I know what your clients want. Maybe if she observed... But I'll do what you want."

"I'm not being funny lady, but I just met you. The quiet one is kind of a prized possession right now. I'm teaching her to be a good girl," he smirked. "You take loud mouth to get your consignment, bring it back here and if the quality is good, you can take the quiet one off my hands for a while. Deal?"

"Deal," she said.

As he watched Olivia walk from the room with the girl, he smirked again. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight," she said, taking the girl by the wrist and pulling her outside, her shadow following.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I love that more people seem to like this story! Keep it up guys! And the case really doesn't last long as this is more of a family-centered story.**

 **Review thanks goes out to:** tummer22, katvrah, dragonsprit, phlyamchewlu, bristow1965 & MHargitay4ever


	5. Extraction

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 5: Extraction**

"Ah, Sienna," he smiled shortly after midnight. "Did your shipment come in?"

She nodded, the young girl and her shadow bringing it in. "Half okay?"

"Half is good. As long as it's top quality."

"Suppose you'd like me to prove it then?"

"Well, for all I know, you're trying to muscle in on my business. You could have laced it with anything."

"Point taken," she said, sitting down. "I'll gladly test it." Inward though, of course, she cringed. If word ever got out...Noah...

He sat opposite, indicating for his girl to return to her room. "You test the product, you can take the quiet one now."

"Have a needle? I specifically don't carry. You never know who's around the corner in this city."

He nodded, grabbing her a fresh one.

She nodded, grabbing a bag from the top box after opening it, dreading what it would do to her system already as she began to dilute it on a spoon. Drawing the liquid into the needle, the brunette quickly located a vein, gritting her teeth so she didn't show vulnerability as she began to inject the substance.

When he was satisfied it had all been injected, the man stood. "Ok, Sienna. You've proved your worth. The girl is yours."

Olivia stood. "Thank you. Would you grab her? I don't want to show favoritism on either."

"Absolutely. I'll be right back," he smiled, leaving.

"Are you ok?" Fin asked, approaching Olivia.

She shook her head. "No, but it's worth it."

"We'll get her and go. There's a place for both of you at the clinic."

"But it's a trial. I can't just take her. He'll know."

"It's her, right?"

She nodded. "I'd know her anywhere."

"Then we make a quick exit and disappear. We need to take her to a safe place."

She nodded. "Lucky I changed everything."

"Did you eat lunch?"

"No. I'd probably feel better."

"I think it's working quicker than we thought it wo..." Fin stopped as the man re-entered.

"Here you go. She's all yours."

Olivia nodded, standing with everything she could muster. "Thank you," she said.

"No, thank you. I'll have Mike let you know when the next lot are here."

"Sounds good."

Fin quickly led them outside and into the car.

"W-Where are we going?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia sat in back, pulling the young girl with her. "To my business," she said, knowing he was watching. "Don't worry. I promise you'll like it."

Kathleen looked scared as they drove away, trying to distance herself from Olivia in the back of the car, the older woman's blonde wig still in place.

"Tell me when we're off this street," she said. "Kathleen? Kathleen Stabler, right?"

She gasped. "How...?"

"Can I?" she asked Fin. "I don't want him tailing us."

"We're good," Fin nodded.

Olivia smiled, taking out her colored contacts. "Kathleen, don't you know my voice?"

"O-Olivia?" she whispered.

Olivia smiled, taking off the wig, hugging her gently. "Alex has arranged for us to stay at a private detox clinic. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"You can't tell my Dad. He'll kill me."

"Sweetie, how do you think I knew about this? I promise it'll be okay. He told me what was going on, asked for my help, even though he knew I was upset with him."

"He did?" she asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Yes."

Kathleen moved closer to Olivia, curling up in her arms.

"We should be there in ten," Fin supplied.

"Ok. Do they know me as me?"

"Alex booked you in under her surname."

"Both of us?"

"Yes. Just to be safe."

Olivia smiled. "It's going to be just fine. I promise you."

Kathleen finally settled against Olivia as they arrived at rehab.

Fin checked them in quickly, staying with them for a long while after they arrived.

Olivia walked over, wig and contacts in place before leaving the car. "So do I need to make up another back story?"

"No. Alex's friend runs this place. We just need to ask for her."

"Don't suppose you could? I'd rather be myself when I can," she said, sitting beside Kathleen.

"I'll sort it out. How are you feeling?"

"Besides sick?" Olivia asked.

"Fair point," the detective replied, disappearing.

Kathleen rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, crying softly.

The brunette hugged her tightly, kissing her head. "Shh. It's ok."

Kathleen shook her head, holding tightly to Olivia's top.

"What is it?" she asked, rubbing her back.

"I... I can't..."

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

"When you left with the other girl... he said he'd teach me a lesson for being quiet..." she replied, voice shaky.

She sighed. "That was why we tried to take you. What happened?"

"He gave me an injection of cocaine... more than I usually take... I don't remember anything after that. But I haven't felt right since then. And when he came back to get me for you, he gave me another. I really don't feel good."

Olivia nodded. "We'll be okay. It just needs to work it's way from your system."

"Olivia and Kathleen Cabot?" a blonde doctor smiled a few minutes later.

She stood, pulling Kathleen up with her. "Come on."

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Young, but you can call me Beth," she said, leading them through. "Would you rather share a room or have single rooms?"

"We could share a room." She looked to Kathleen. "Right?"

Kathleen gave an eager nod.

"Ok, if you'd both like to change, I'll be in to check you over before we start your treatment. Your friend has gone to make some calls."

Olivia nodded. "I need to ask you though. How much did she tell you?"

"That you'd were at risk undercover of having to take drugs and would be trying to get someone who was most likely hooked. I take confidentiality very seriously, detective."

Olivia smiled. "Am I safe to take my disguise? How many people are here?"

"I cleared everyone to my other clinic so the two of you are the only people here. And I'm the only staff member until tomorrow when my sister will join to help. She's a nurse."

Olivia nodded, going in to change as well as take out her contacts and taking off her wig.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to:** tummer22, katvrah, dragonsprit, svuaddict4015, AlOlLove & helly1bradleywyatt


	6. Getting Back to Life

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 6: Getting Back to Life**

Beth observed the two women from the window of their room the following morning with a smile. The medication she'd given Olivia to counteract the cocaine seemed to be working and she looked much brighter. Kathleen would take longer though.

Olivia sat up the morning after feeling better, though she was still shaking a bit. She stood, going into the bathroom to get dressed.

As she went to leave the bathroom, Beth stopped her with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia ran a hand over her face. "Like I got run over by a truck to be honest, but I'm not nauseous anymore, so that's a plus I would say, but I am still shaky."

"Your treatment seems to be working quickly. Can I get you anything for breakfast?"

She smiled as she brushed her hair. "What do you have?"

"Cereal, toast, pancakes, eggs..."

"Pancakes and eggs sound good, maybe bacon if you have any."

"Sure. There's a dining room down the hall on the left. Give me twenty minutes."

She nodded, looking toward Kathleen who was still asleep. "Should we wake her?"

"Yes, though she might be agitated this morning."

"Do you want to and I'll go wait?"

Beth nodded. "Have her parents been informed yet? It's just a question, you can act as her guardian for now."

"I would assume my detective who brought us in called them."

As she nodded, Kathleen woke with a groan. "Olivia?"

Olivia turned walking over slowly. "Yes Kathleen?"

The teenager sat up slowly, but quickly stood when she was unable to stay still. "Where are we?"

"We're at a detox clinic."

"Oh," she sighed, "I don't remember."

"That's ok. Are you hungry?"

"A bit, I guess," she shrugged, following Olivia through once she'd freshened up.

By early afternoon, there was a soft knock as Beth stepped inside the room seconds later. "Olivia... can I have a word please?"

Olivia nodded, walking over.

"I wanted to let you know you should be out of here by the morning. Kathleen will be here for a month or so based on medical reports from her previous physician."

"Ok, but a previous physician?"

"I need to wean her off the drugs altogether before I can begin further treatment. It appears she may have an underlying mental health issue."

"How bad is it?"

"She'll be on medication for the rest of her life. It would explain her recent behavior."

"Can I ask what her condition is?"

"Probably bipolar."

Olivia nodded.

"I thought you should know in case she's required in court or something."

"Thank you."

* * *

The following morning, back at Olivia's apartment, there was silence. Various toys and baby items were scattered over the house, which was unusual for the blonde who was known for her organization. The first night Olivia was away had been tough.

Noah had refused to sleep, and cried most of the evening, but over the next few days began to bond with the attorney. Now, at 8am, the blonde lay fast asleep in the center of Olivia's bed dressed in a casual pair of pajama bottoms and a pale blue t-shirt stained with baby food. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and upon her chest, Noah slept peacefully, holding Alex's hand.

Olivia quietly walked inside, going up to their bedroom, smiling when she saw them fast asleep.

It was another hour before the blonde stirred, hand automatically moving to check the small boy was secure.

Olivia walking back in from the bathroom after her shower. She turned, walking over. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Alex opened her eyes, sporting a wide smile. "Liv..." she whispered softly, "God, I missed you."

Olivia sat beside them, securing her towel. "I've missed you too," she smiled.

Alex kissed Olivia's deeply. "I hope you don't mind... I know he's supposed to sleep in his bed..."

She shook her head, kissing him. "It's fine. Any problems?"

"He was really unsettled the first night, but I think we're ok now," the blonde smiled, as Noah woke slowly, whispering. "Morning little man. Mama's home."

Noah smiled, reaching out for Olivia immediately. "Ma!"

Olivia smiled. "Hi," she said, hugging him tightly, kissing him. "Were you a good boy while I was gone?"

Noah nodded, snuggling into her.

"How about I make us breakfast?" Alex suggested.

Olivia hugged her with Noah. "We love you."

Alex smiled, touching Noah's nose. It seemed to be their secret 'I love you'. "We really missed you. It wasn't a home without you here."

The brunette smiled. "I should stop by work to grab my phone and everything though."

"We could meet at the park? Have a picnic?"

"Or you guys could just come with me?"

"We would love that, wouldn't we, Noah?" Alex smiled, kissing his cheek.

Olivia smiled. "I love you."

Happiness shone in the blonde's eyes as she held Noah's hand, staring back at Olivia. "I love you too."

"Take him so I can dress please."

"Oh, I don't know, I've missed seeing you in a towel first thing."

She rolled her eyes toward Noah.

Alex gave a soft laugh, holding her hands out to Noah. "How about we let Mama dress?"

Olivia handed him to Alex as she stood to look in the closet.

The blonde walked through to the living room with him, putting on his favorite cartoon, sitting Noah in her lap. As she had done the past few days, Alex clapped his hands along to the music, singing softly.

Olivia smiled, changing into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

Alex glanced up as Olivia entered, smiling. "How about you two spend a little time together whilst I shower and dress? There's no rush to get your phone is there?"

The brunette shook her head, taking Noah from Alex and going into the kitchen, slipping some bread into the toaster, pulling it out when it was done, setting it on a plate and going back out into the living room.

Noah wouldn't sit anywhere except next to Olivia as he ate, and kept looking up at her to make sure she was still there.

Olivia wrapped an arm around him as she ate a bit.

When Alex was finished in the shower, she dressed slowly to allow them time to reacquaint. Instead of her usual formal attire, the blonde pulled on a pair of jeans and a red shirt, pulling her hair back deciding against make up. Walking from the bedroom, the attorney stood in the doorway of the living room observing the pair.

Olivia finished eating, handing him bits of toast.

Noah ate happily and Alex walked in to kiss Olivia's cheek. "Hi you two."

"Hi. I thought he'd be hungry after waking up. We could still have that picnic if you want."

"You don't have to be sorry," Alex said as Noah passed the blonde a piece of toast. "Oh, thank you. We can do whatever you like today."

Olivia smiled. "I wouldn't mind a few sandwiches though."

The blonde nodded, eating. "I'll make some. Sorry about the mess by the way."

She shook her head. "You think it was cleaner when it was just us?"

"I guess not. I had planned to tidy up a little before you got back though."

"Don't worry about it."

Alex kissed Olivia gently. "I'll make those sandwiches," she said, disappearing to the kitchen.

Olivia smiled, kissing him.

* * *

By the evening, Noah was so exhausted he went straight down and the minute Olivia returned to the living room, Alex pulled her close with a fiery kiss.

The brunette kissed her deeply.

"I never want to let you go," the blonde whispered.

Olivia pulled her into her lap, holding her tightly.

Alex rested against Olivia, kissing her neck. "Tired?"

"Exhausted," she said, yawning.

"Then how about we curl up together in bed?"

She nodded.

Alex led Olivia through to the bedroom, not once letting go of her hand. When they made it to the foot of the bed, the attorney kissed her slowly and with love.

The brunette moaned softly.

Alex pulled away slowly, still holding Olivia's hand tightly. "There's something I want..." she whispered, barely audibly.

"What?"

"This. A family. I knew my life was missing something and this is the last thing I expected it to be, but I want to grow old with you, give Noah brothers and sisters. For the first time, I feel like I have a true purpose. I'm happy."

She pulled back a bit. "So...is this a prelude to something?"

"Not if you don't want it to be..."

"I love you and I want you with me forever."

Alex's face softened as she relaxed. "Marry me?"

Olivia smiled. "Can I properly say how much I love you later when I'm not so tired?"

"As long as you say yes," Alex smirked.

"I will."

The attorney kissed Olivia softly, striping them both before they lay down. "I'll get up for Noah. You sleep."

She nodded, snuggling Alex tightly, kissing her cheek.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to:** katvrah & dragonsprit


	7. Wish

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 7: Wish**

Alex stayed secure in Olivia's arm most of the night, getting up for their little boy twice. The final time, she slipped back into bed just before six, watching the brunette sleep.

Olivia woke about half an hour later, smiling as she saw Alex watching her. "Yeah...that's not creepy at all."

Alex felt a blush creep along her cheeks. "Sorry."

She smiled softly, sitting up. "So, did you mean what you said last night?"

"I meant everything I said last night, though I have a feeling your referring to something specific..."

"Well, maybe..."

Alex smirked, taking the brunette's hand. "Will you marry me, Olivia Benson?"

Olivia smiled, pulling the blonde into her lap, kissing her deeply. "I love you and Noah and I would love to."

Alex grinned, returning a hard kiss.

"Beautiful."

Alex reached into the drawer beside the bed pulling out a ring box, opening it to reveal a gold band with several diamonds inset.

Olivia gasped. "Oh Alex..."

"You didn't think I'd ask you without being prepared, did you?" she whispered, resting her forehead against the brunette's as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

Olivia smiled, kissing her softly. "Shall we go share the news? What do you say?"

"I would love that."

She nodded. "Do you work today?" she asked, admiring her ring.

"Not today," Alex replied, standing to pull her robe on.

Olivia stood. "Want to get him up and dressed while I shower?"

"Sure," the blonde smiled, kissing Olivia before going to get Noah up.

The brunette stood, going to shower.

Once she had Noah up and dressed, Alex sat him in her lap at the table as they colored a picture together. "Shall we use red now?" she asked, picking up the crayon, repeating, "Red."

He smiled.

Olivia walked out, dressed, fifteen minutes later, kissing Noah. "Hungry?" she asked. She tried to interchange bottles with a little food each day, though if he was going down for a nap or to go to bed, she gave him a bottle.

"I think we both are," Alex replied as Noah nodded.

"What should we have?"

"Shall we make Noah some toast and we can have eggs and bacon?"

"Sure. Do you want to or should I?"

"I can make it. Why don't you tell Noah our news, huh?" she smiled, passing him to Olivia as she stood.

Olivia hugged him. "Morning, baby boy," she said, kissing his cheek. "See the pretty ring Alex gave me?" she said.

Noah reached out to touch it, snuggling into Olivia.

She kissed him again. "It's pretty, isn't it? It sparkles."

Noah nodded, then went back to drawing. As soon as breakfast was finished, Alex went to dress and twenty minutes later, they walked out of the door together. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

Olivia smiled, hugging her. "I know. It still doesn't seem real."

Alex held her tightly. "How would you feel about a short engagement?"

"How short?"

"Six to eight weeks?"

"Why so short?" Olivia asked.

Alex took Olivia's hands in her own. "Because over the years we've wasted enough time missing out on being together, and I want to be your wife so badly."

She smiled again, kissing her softly. "I would love that, but will we have time for everything?"

"I'll make sure we do. And Noah can help me."

"I wonder though. Social Services might have a hay day, but if we asked, I bet we could have Elliot and Kathy watch him for a weekend? The only way they wouldn't be upset is if the adoption goes through before..." she sighed.

"Would the application be more secure with a second parent name on it?"

"Well, yes, but a same-sex parent? Look, I'm not saying it will always be an issue - hell, I bet we could get people to vouch - but I-I really don't know. Though I know the judge who granted me his foster parent would be happier if I wasn't "single"."

"It's New York. There are plenty of same-sex parents here. We see it every day in the cases we work. I could talk to the judge?"

"Just in case. Like I said, I don't know, but that would help, though I don't remember her name."

"I can find out. My uncle and Donnelly can vouch for me."

"Donnelly? I thought she retired? Maybe I just haven't been to your office enough recently."

"She did, but we keep in touch and she's still well-respected. You could say she keeps me on the straight and narrow sometimes."

Olivia smiled. "We could all go see her."

"That's a great idea."

"Should we go now?" she asked, picking up Noah.

"Mhm," Alex smiled, kissing Noah's cheek.

The brunette went into the nursery, grabbing the diaper bag and going back out.

* * *

An hour later, a leisurely stroll to the precinct, Alex smiled as she entered holding Olivia's free hand tightly.

"We weren't expecting you in today," Nick said, immediately stopping what he was doing.

"We were out anyway. Made a few changes. What's going on?" Olivia asked, taking Noah from Alex.

"Just working a case, but it's under control."

"Good to know things went well while we were away," she said, sitting on the corner of his desk.

"We actually popped by to speak to everyone," Alex stated.

"Always to the point, aren't you?" Olivia asked, letting her ring catch the sunlight across Nick's desk, causing it to sparkle.

"You're getting married?" Amanda asked with a wide smile as she came closer to admire the ring.

She smiled. "Yes we are."

"Congratulations," Nick said, hugging them both.

"Thank you," she said. "I really hope the cases aren't too stressful. I'd like a chance to relax a bit after everything."

"Liv, the caseload is ok. We've got it covered," Fin said as he hugged her. "We'll call if we're stretched."

She smiled, hugging him. "Good. By the way, everything is gone, right? We'll never be contacted?"

He nodded. "You can relax."

"You never know though," she said, "and thank you."

"You're welcome. Did you talk to Elliot?"

"We're heading there next, but, yes, I did tell him about Kathleen."

"Good. If you need anything, call," Fin replied as Noah became agitated by all the people surrounding Olivia.

Olivia backed up a bit, kissing his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. Shh..."

Alex stood behind Olivia, watching Noah over her shoulder for a moment before covering her eyes. She smiled when she uncovered them. "Hi Noah."

He grinned.

"That's better, hmm?" the blonde smiled.

The brunette handed him to Alex.

Alex took Noah to the small kitchen area away from the crowd.

"Who'd have thought Cabot would have a maternal side?" Nick smirked.

"Yeah I know, but it really didn't take much."

Noah giggled from the kitchen as Alex kept hiding her face from him. The blonde rejoined them ten minutes later. "We should get going."

"Sounds good. I'll update everyone on things once I know more."

"Hey, Liv..." the blonde said softly once they were back in the car.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I ever thanked you for allowing me to be part of Noah's life."

Olivia smiled. "You really don't need to thank me."

"If you insist," Alex smiled, kissing Olivia's cheek.

"I hope Kathleen's doing well. She wasn't too well when I left."

"Let's go see Elliot and find out."

* * *

The brunette nodded, stopping in front of the house. She turned the car off, getting out and grabbing Noah, waiting for Alex.

Alex joined them seconds later, leading them to the door, knocking.

Elliot pulled the door open almost immediately and gave a soft smile. "Hi... come in."

Olivia smiled, carrying Noah inside with Alex. "Thank you."

"I don't think I properly thanked you for everything you risked for Kathleen..."

The brunette sat down, handing Noah a toy. "Yeah, I doubt that. I just wish I hadn't had to leave everyone else. How's she doing?"

"It'll take time, but she's doing a little better. At least she's still alive."

"I agree. Kathy home?"

"She should be downstairs any moment. Why?"

"Just thought we should tell you both our good news," Olivia said, wrapping her left arm around Alex, showing her ring.

"Oh my God!" Kathy screeched from the doorway, seeing the ring.

The brunette laughed. "Nice to see you too, Kathy."

"Sorry! I'm just so happy for you both," she smiled, sitting next to Elliot.

Olivia Noah on Alex's lap. "We have a question for you. We're thinking of a short engagement. Six to eight weeks because, well, it's been how many years off and on?" she said laughing. "Anyway, we were wondering if you two could watch him for a weekend? We're in the process of adopting, which, hopefully, happens before, but..."

"Absolutely we'll have Noah for the weekend," Elliot replied.

The sergeant smiled. "Great. I still think it was funny to see Donnelly just melt over him," she said, sitting him on Elliot's lap. "He's usually shy around new people. We were just at the precinct and being around them made him a little uncomfortable, so it's best to do it little by little until then."

Noah gave Elliot an inquisitive look before he turned to reach for Olivia. "Mama! Mama!"

"Awww! You missed me while I was gone, huh?" she said, sitting in front of him. "I forgot to ask. Alex, did you speak to social?"

"Yes. She said she'll need to do an assessment."

"Of you? I mean, yeah, new person in his life, but..."

"Something about observing the two of us. I think she wants to make sure Noah likes me."

"Well, that makes sense. You're usually home before I am."

"Exactly," Alex smiled, watching Noah try and call for Olivia again.

Olivia smiled, hugging him. "Hey, you're okay."

"It's so cute the way he wants you," Elliot smiled.

"Yeah it is."

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to:** katvrah, dragonsprit, tummer22 & bellatisha


	8. Wedding Presents

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 8: Wedding Presents**

The next six weeks passed quickly and with reluctant goodbyes, the couple said goodnight to Noah before heading to their hotel. As soon as they entered Alex kissed her wife deeply.

Olivia held her tightly. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you, my amazing wife."

Olivia smiled, kissing her softly, her hands roaming the blonde's backside.

"Mmm," Alex smirked, "I know what we said about presents, but..."

"But what?"

"I got you something. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Alex took an envelope from her bag. "Here."

Olivia opened the envelope.

Alex held her breath as she watched the detective pull out the paperwork inside the envelope, detailing their approved adoption of Noah with a certificate.

Olivia smiled, then it grew and grew as she finished reading. She put it away, before hugging her tightly, kissing her again, passionately.

Alex moaned, pulling the brunette towards the bed, stripping Olivia's shirt quickly.

Olivia pulled back a bit, kissing Alex's neck as she slowly unzipped her dress.

Alex gasped, soft moans escaping her lips as she began to remember what it was like to be close to the brunette again. They never really had a chance with Noah around, but the blonde didn't mind, she loved him.

Olivia's hands slowly caressed her bare skin. "I am so glad you asked. Though I imagined it the other way around, but I loved it more," she said, pulling away to let the fabric pool at their feet, then holding her close again.

"Today was just perfect," Alex whispered, kissing Olivia's shoulder as they held each other.

Olivia nodded. "Yes it was. And so are you. Just like you always are."

"Don't make me cry. This makeup has held all day."

The brunette caressed her cheek, kissing it. "But you don't need it anymore tonight."

Alex smiled softly. "You always know what to say."

"I hope so," she said, sitting on the bed, sitting her wife in her lap.

The blonde pressed her lips against Olivia's in a soft, loving kiss, allowing her tongue to flit over her wife's as she gave a soft moan.

Olivia smiled, letting Alex's tongue explore as she caressed the blonde's mouth, her hands unclasping her bra, sliding it from her shoulders, rubbing her exposed breasts with a light touch.

Alex relaxed for the first time in weeks, leaning back to allow Olivia better access to her chest.

She smirked, caressing them with a bit of a rougher touch, squeezing them slowly. She pulled away, kissing her neck.

"Oh Liv..." the blonde whimpered, "Don't stop."

Olivia moaned, pinching her nipples slowly.

Alex hissed with pleasure, quickly removing Olivia's bra, pushing her backwards onto the mattress.

"Well, hi," she said, managing to strip herself of her pants underneath Alex.

"Mmm, hello my beautiful wife," Alex smirked.

Olivia smiled, running her hands through her blonde locks.

Alex leant down to kiss Olivia passionately, grinding against her a little.

The brunette moaned, wrapping a leg around Alex.

"I've missed your moan."

Olivia quickly switched their positions, kissing and sucking on the blonde's chest.

It took Alex a moment to catch her breath after the brunette took her by surprise, but as soon as she had the attorney gave a loud moan.

Olivia sucked on each breast hard, leaving a mark.

"God, I need you..." Alex groaned in desperation.

She pulled away, smiling at her, her fingers trailing down between her legs, making figure eights, but never touching her clit.

Each touch made the blonde shiver and her moans intensified. "Liv... mmm..."

"You look absolutely stunning," she breathed, kissing right above her clit.

"Please..." Alex replied as she exhaled, squirming.

Olivia smirked, pulling away and laying beside her, on her side, positioning her wife so she was in front of her, gliding her fingers over her clit.

The blonde's mouth opened slightly, and her eyes closed as she released a long, loud moan.

Olivia kissed below her ear. "You are amazing. Really Lexi. I love you. And I'm so happy to be yours." As the last word left her lips, she slipped two fingers inside her wife, still holding her against her.

A soft gasp escaped the attorney's lips as she turned her head slightly to kiss Olivia's neck. "I love you so much. I still can't believe your my wife."

The brunette moved her fingers slowly. "I know. It's crazy."

Alex moaned softly, opening her eyes to smile at Olivia, leaning forward to kiss her gently. Tonight was very different to what she had expected. Usually the couple seemed to fall into bed in a deep passion that meant they took things quickly. Now, their actions were slow and the couple took their time. As the blonde gazed into Olivia's eyes she realized this wasn't a quick stress reliever. For the first time, they seemed to be making love, and this only seemed to heighten everything Alex felt, causing a sudden rush of heat.

"I love you, baby," she said, speeding up.

"I love you too," Alex moaned, beginning to move against her.

"Mmm, feel good?"

"Mhm," she whispered, moving her hand to draw circles on Olivia's hip.

Olivia moaned.

Smirking, the blonde moaned by her wife's ear allowing her fingertips to graze the brunette's clit.

"Mmm..."

"Something you like, honey?"

"Yes," Olivia said, going faster.

"More," she urged, slipping two inside her wife deeply.

The brunette slipped one more inside, going faster.

"Oh, yes," Alex cried, matching Olivia's speed.

She moaned, moving her fingers faster.

The blonde curled her fingers gently, kissing Olivia's deeply.

"Mmm... Alex, s-stop. Just let go. I'd rather just have you."

Alex smiled softly, nodding as she quickly pulled away from the brunette.

Olivia kissed her deeply. "How does it feel?"

"Oh, so good," Alex moaned, wrapping her leg over the brunette's hip.

She smiled, holding her tightly as she went even faster.

Alex's breath hitched, her body pressing closer to Olivia's as her hips began to buck. "Shit!"

"What else do you want?"

"Slower..." she whispered.

Olivia slowed down until she barely moved, kissing her again, her other hand rubbing Alex's stomach.

Alex's eyes found the brunette's, nails scraping Olivia's back as she finally let go. "O-OLIVIAAAAAA!"

She moaned. "Oh yes! So sexy!"

"I-I love... you," Alex managed.

"I love you too. Just relax for a minute," she whispered. pulling her fingers away, before holding her again.

Alex held Olivia's close, kissing her cheek as she relaxed. "How would you feel about..." she began, cutting herself off.

"About what?"

"I was just thinking of changing..." she stumbled nervously, "Alexandra Benson has a nice ring to it..."

"I think that sounds amazing," Olivia said, kissing her.

Alex grinned, kissing back deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex stroked Olivia's cheek gently. "My wife..."

"Yes?" she asked, kissing her blonde's bare shoulder.

"I happen to like saying it," she smirked, "Though, if you want to have your way with me I wouldn't object."

Olivia smiled. "Sure you can handle it? I thought I nearly dislocated something last time..."

"I believe I also said it would have been worth it."

"Still though," she moved to sit up beside her.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. Plus, I packed all your favorites..."

"Just mine, huh?"

"Maybe some of mine too. I wanted to treat you..."

"But I already have you."

The blonde blushed. "How about we just lay here right now?"

Olivia smiled, holding her close.

"Are you alright?" Alex whispered fifteen minutes later.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're quiet, that's all," the blonde replied, pulling Olivia closer. She had been lost in thought until now as the events of today ran through her head, causing her to smile when she realized marrying Olivia was no longer a dream. Her whole life she'd never met anybody who made her feel as safe, or as happy as the brunette did. Today was also proving to alleviate the blonde's anxiety. With every passing day, Alex was worried about having to return to the Witness Program, that they'd be split up again just as she'd found happiness. The ring on her finger meant so much more to her than all the vows they'd spoken. For Alex, she knew they'd never be apart again.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?"

Instead of answering, the brunette kissed her softly, but it grew more passionate by the second as she pulled the blonde on top of her, rubbing her back.

Alex moaned into Olivia's mouth, nipping her lower lip gently.

Olivia smiled, moaning softly.

"You like me on top?" the blonde whispered by Olivia's ear, sucking just below it.

"Maybe? Not always, but..."

"But?"

"Once in a while it's not so bad."

Alex smiled, stroking Olivia's cheek. A moment later, she slid down a little, taking the brunette right nipple in her mouth allowing her tongue to lightly flick over the tip.

As her hands ran through Alex's hair again, she gave a drawn out moan.

The blonde continued the light contact as her hand brushed Olivia's thighs before she stroked the brunette's clit, giving a loud moan as she felt her wetness.

Olivia smiled. "Want something?"

"Mhm... I want to hear you scream."

"There's a more fun way that can be accomplished if you want to pick something out."

Nodding, the blonde stood, going through the items. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Your pick."

Smirking, she returned to the bed a few minutes later. "Who's wearing?" Alex asked, holding out a harness and a new toy specifically designed to go inside the wearer as well.

She sat up. "I will."

Alex nodded, handing the items to her as she sat on the edge of the bed. "How and where do you want me?"

Olivia stood, pulling the items on. "You're asking?"

Smirking, she climbed onto the center of the bed, on all fours. "The bed would be more comfortable..."

Olivia smiled, getting on her knees behind her, kissing her back.

Alex shivered, moaning at the feeling of the warm lips against her skin.

The brunette slicked the toy up with lubricant, teasing her.

"Mmm..." the attorney moaned, relaxing.

Olivia teased her a bit more, grabbing her hips.

"Please, baby...please fuck me..." she begged.

Olivia smiled, slowly going inside.

Alex groaned, turning her head to catch a glimpse of her wife. "That's it. More.."

The brunette went in halfway, pulling back out.

Alex moaned at the loss, moving her hips closer to Olivia.

"More?"

"Please!"

She moaned, going in completely, staying still.

Alex placed a hand over Olivia's against her hip as she gasped. "Yes!"

Olivia leaned against her, moaning by her ear. "Mmm..."

The blonde's body twitched as she felt Olivia's breath brush her neck, and she gave a low moan. "Remember that time in my office... over my desk..."

"When I had to gag you with my shirt tied around your head. I was surprised you were able to sit down after. You were red as a cherry."

"So was I," she confessed, grinding her hips against Olivia's slowly, moaning, "I was only crying out so loud because you felt so damn good."

"Maybe we should test that again," she said.

"Maybe we should..."

"Be good and stay still," she said, giving the blonde a few light smacks.

"I'll try," Alex replied, moaning softly.

The brunette smirked, hardening her whacks.

The blonde hissed at the last one, jumping a little.

Olivia pulled away completely, kissing the marks, before spanking harder.

Alex's moans turned into soft cries from the mixture of pleasure and pain she felt. The heat between her legs increased and she felt herself beginning to drip.

"Want me to stop?"

"Tonight, I'm yours. Do as you please. I'll say the word if I want it to stop," Alex replied, voice husky.

"You'll have pretty purple bruises if I don't..."

"Ok," the attorney reasoned, "Fuck me."

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

The brunette shook her head, sitting behind Alex again, but letting the toy rub her clit instead of going inside. "Different?"

"Mmm... whatever you want."

"Feel okay?"

"You feel wonderful, honey."

Olivia smiled, turning Alex's head to kiss her.

Alex kissed the brunette deeply. "God, I love you."

"I love you too," she said, moving back and entering her again.

"Oh Liv!" Alex groaned, keeping as still as she could.

Olivia started slowly, holding her hips.

Alex's head rested against the pillow beneath her, moaning softly.

The sergeant sped up a bit, moaning.

"Oh, yes!" Alex cried, beginning to meet Olivia's thrusts.

"More?"

"Yes. Harder," she demanded, "I need you!"

Olivia thrust harder and harder, moaning deeply as it pressed into her clit. "You feel...so good..."

"Yes..."

"Oh, Liv!" Alex cried seconds later as she felt her wife hit just the right spot.

Olivia moaned deeply, repeatedly hitting the same spot.

The blonde's breath quickened as she felt herself closer to her peak. "My hair... grab it..."

The brunette grabbed a chunk of her wife's hair, pulling as she went harder.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" Alex cried as her head flew back, beginning to shake.

Olivia moaned loudly, going faster. "Ohhh, god! So good... Come on, baby!"

The blonde's hips bucked and her neck became flushed as she came hard, screaming her wife's name.

Olivia screamed seconds after, coming hard.

Alex brushed the tears from her cheeks as she caught her breath. "You ok?"

Slowly, Olivia pulled away, discarding the toy and wrapping around her again as she lowered them to the bed.

Alex kissed Olivia softly, pulling the covers over them. "I love you, my wife."

"I love you too," she said, holding her tightly.

Alex moved a hand up to brush Olivia's hair from her face gently. "How would you feel about trying for a baby soon?"

"How soon?"

"Six months or so. Sooner, if you wanted."

"That works. But why so soon?"

"Because as hard as I tried to fight it all those years ago when we were first together, I've wanted a family with you. If it works first time, then Noah will be around two and a half when the baby is born and I'd love a young family."

Olivia smiled, kissing her deeply, rubbing her stomach.

Alex returned the kiss, moaning softly as she pulled Olivia closer.

"Are you sure? I've never pictured you the stay-at-home type... Though you could do part-time I suppose."

"I'm sure. Little Noah's changed my whole outlook on work and general life. I thought my purpose was to fight my way to the top of the ladder to try and make a difference to society. But now... I'm tired of fighting for that. I want a family with you and Noah. My family is the only thing I want to fight for now."

Olivia smiled. "And he loves you too."

"Never thought I'd be maternal, huh?"

"Actually no."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We never discussed it before."

Alex smiled softly. "So, how many kids do you want?"

She smiled. "Not too many. You?"

"Two, maybe three. Including Noah."

"That sounds perfect," she said, kissing down her body.

Alex sucked in a breath at the feeling of Olivia's warm lips against her skin. "Mmm..."

Olivia pulled away. "How about some food?"

"Perfect," the blonde smiled, "I love you."

"Anything you'd like?"

"Do they have chocolate cake?"

"I could see."

"Ok. If not, French toast, please," she smiled, kissing Olivia's cheek.

"Anything else?"

Alex shook her head. "Just whatever else you want."

"French toast sounds good."

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to:** katvrah, dragonsprit, svuaddict4015 & dragonsprit


	9. Plans

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 9: Plans**

The following morning the blonde woke with a grin, curled up in Olivia's arms. It felt so perfect having her wife in her arms. She hoped Noah was ok.

Olivia kissed her cheek.

"Think Noah is ok?"

"Yeah, I'd been taking him over during lunch so he could get used to them."

Alex visibly relaxed. "You know it's eleven thirty, right?"

"Why?"

"I just can't remember a time we've ever slept in this late together. I like it."

"I know. It's kinda crazy," she said, hugging her. "But you're just so warm."

"As are you," the blonde smiled, kissing her deeply. "What would you like to do today?"

"I can think of something..." she said, sitting up, moving down and sucking on her wife's clit.

"Oh God!" Alex gasped at the unexpected move, legs widening.

Olivia reached up, squeezing her breasts.

"Mmm..." the blonde moaned, closing her eyes as she relaxed.

"Alex..." she moaned, rubbing her clit with one hand, slipping her hand between her own legs, mimicking the movements.

The attorney opened her eyes at the sound of her name, looking down at Olivia. A deep groan escaped her lips at the sight. "Shit, Liv."

Olivia went slower.

The blonde's breathing slowed too, and soft moans escaped her lips as she continued to watch, fascinated. "So sexy..."

The brunette moaned, moving upward to sit over her stomach.

"Mmm, yes honey. Ride me."

She nodded, riding her stomach, leaning down to kiss her.

Alex kissed Olivia's deeply, nipping her lower lip then allowing her tongue to explore the warmth of the brunette's mouth.

"Mmmm..."

Alex's hand slipped between her wife and her own stomach, carefully slipped two inside. "So wet..."

"Ohh...mmm..."

"That's it. Ride me harder baby," Alex moaned, watching her.

Olivia nodded, riding harder.

The blonde squeezed Olivia's breasts alternately with her free hand, pushing her palm against the brunette's clit.

Olivia sat up, riding faster.

Alex moaned loudly. "I want to hear you. Come on baby."

The brunette moaned, kissing her deeply.

The blonde moaned into her mouth as they kissed, curling her fingers hard.

Olivia came seconds later. It was strange. Usually, they would be over the moon in loudness, but she just didn't feel like it. Not saying she didn't love her.

Alex pulled Olivia down to lay on top of her after carefully pulling away, kissing her forehead as she held her close, staying silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. You were perfect, and I love you so much."

"You're just quiet."

"I'm honestly ok. I can't remember a time I've ever been happier."

"I love you. Do you want two kids separately or twins or...?"

"As long as it's with you I don't mind. Why? Did you have a suggestion?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I just wondered."

"What would you rather?"

"Either. It's your decision."

Alex shook her head. "It's _our_ decision. Maybe we should see what nature decides when it comes 'round to it?"

"You're right, but yeah, maybe we should just see how things go."

"I do have another question about it, though..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you rather it was a surprise or you knew when I went for treatment?"

"I'd rather it was a surprise when you knew, but I'd like to go with you."

"Sounds perfect," Alex smiled, kissing her deeply.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it's so short! I promise the next one will be longer.

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit & guest**


	10. By Another Name

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 10: By Another Name**

Alex kissed Olivia deeply before they stepped from the car the following afternoon. The break had done them both good and the couple appeared refreshed, as well as relaxed. Holding Olivia's hand, they walked the path to Elliot's front door slowly. "Thank you for the perfect break."

Kathy opened the door with a smile a minute later. "Oh, hi! Come in..." she said, stepping aside.

Olivia smiled, walking in with Alex. "How was he?"

"Only got teary at bedtime, but Elliot managed to settle him."

"Figures he would. Is he napping?"

"No, wide awake in the living room. I think they're coloring."

The brunette smiled, going into the living room, standing behind Elliot and facing Noah, just watching him.

Noah's eyes shifted from Elliot's face to Olivia's in seconds and his smile beamed. "Mama!"

"Hi Noah!" She smiled, walking toward him.

Noah reached out desperately for his mother.

Olivia picked him up, kissing his cheek. "Hi. Did you have fun?"

Noah kissed Olivia's cheek in return, hugging her tightly with a nod.

The brunette rubbed his back. "I missed you."

"He missed you too," Elliot replied. "Kept asking for you."

"Well, you won't need to worry much anymore because we got the adoption papers and everything went through."

"Liv, that's fantastic!"

Olivia smiled, sitting with him on the couch.

"How was your break?" Kathy asked, entering with Alex

"Great. It was nice not having to worry."

"Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"I'd take a cup of coffee."

Kathy nodded, leaving the room as Alex joined Olivia on the couch. "Hey little man," she smiled, kissing Noah's cheek.

"What did you guys do?"

"Coloring, watched some TV, went to the park and a children's story time at the library."

* * *

An hour later, the two walked into their house, Olivia carrying a sleepy Noah, as they sat on the couch.

Alex sat beside them, kissing Noah's cheek. "Who's my sleepy boy?" she smiled, "You think we should put him down for a nap?"

Olivia nodded. "Wore himself out. You want to?"

"Sure," the blonde smiled, taking Noah from her, his head against her shoulder. She lay him down with a few minutes later. "Time to nap now. I missed you so much. "

Olivia leaned in the doorway, waiting for her. "Lunch?" she whispered.

Alex kissed Noah's forehead, then turned towards her wife. "Lunch sounds great."

She smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, walking from the room.

Alex turned into Olivia's arms as the reached the kitchen, cupping her face as she kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The blonde pulled away to fix them some food, setting it on the table twenty minutes later, sitting opposite her wife. "As much as I enjoyed being away, it is good to be home."

Olivia nodded. "I still feel tired though," she said, beginning to eat.

"I hope you're not coming down with something," Alex frowned.

"I know."

"Are you feeling ok otherwise?"

"Yes."

Alex kissed the back of Olivia's hand, then continued to eat. "How would you feel about getting somewhere bigger?"

"How big?"

"A house. With a backyard for Noah to play in."

"You've found a place, haven't you?"

"I saw somewhere when I was driving to see a client. I've not looked at it or offered interest."

"Do you want to look at it?"

"If that's ok with you?"

"Sure."

"I'll call and arrange a viewing," she smiled, "Food ok?"

"Very good."

* * *

An hour later, Alex sighed as she ended a call. "I need to pop to work. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"A perp wants to do a deal on my day off!"

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "Want me with?"

"I would love that, but we can't leave Noah. Unless you drop me off?"

"How long will it take you?"

"I'll probably be an hour, including security checks. I have to wait for her lawyer too."

Olivia sighed. "Okay."

"How about I go, and meet you guys somewhere?"

"I'll need to wait until he wakes up."

Alex kissed Olivia softly. "I'll call you when I'm out."

Olivia nodded. "Love you."

* * *

An hour and a half later, the blonde called her wife as she got back into her car.

"Hi..."

"Hey. What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much. He's still asleep."

"Still? Bless him. Do we need anything on my way back?"

"I might need some medicine."

"For you or Noah?"

"Me."

"What sort of medicine? Cough mix? Painkiller?"

"Better get both."

"Ok. I'll be home soon. Rest."

Olivia nodded, closing the phone and laying back on the couch.

As soon as Alex made it back she unpacked the shopping. Finding Olivia in the living room, she kissed her cheek. "Hi."

"Hi. How was the deal?"

"Fine. How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me."

"Painkillers and water are on the coffee table. Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head, taking the painkillers.

"Noah still sleeping?"

"I haven't heard him."

"I'll check on him," the blonde replied, covering Olivia with a blanket. Entering the nursery, she smiled down at Noah. "Have you been keeping yourself entertained?"

He smiled, reaching for her.

Alex's heart swelled as it always did when he wanted her. "Hi Noah," she said, cuddling him close.

He cuddled into her. "Mama?"

"Mama is resting. She feels sick."

Noah nodded.

"So Mama Alex will have to do," she said softly, walking out to the living room with him.

Olivia smiled, sitting up and trying to relax. "Maybe I should go lay in bed."

"Wherever you'd be more comfortable," Alex smiled as Noah cuddled in further.

"I love you guys," she said, going upstairs.

The blonde sat on the couch with Noah facing her in her lap. "Can you say Mommy Alex yet?"

He looked at her hard. "M-Mama...A-Aex?"

Alex's eyes widened and she grinned. "Good boy!"

He smiled, cuddling into her.

"Mama Alex loves you very much."

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit, tummer22, katvrah & guest**


	11. Trapped

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 11: Trapped**

 _'I'm just going home to get Noah, and I'll be there soon._ ' the blonde text her wife three months later as she walked out of her office.

 _'Sounds good.'_

Alex arrived at their new home twenty minutes later. It was a shorter drive to the precinct than either of their apartments had been, and there was so much room for Noah to play. Opening the front door, she walked through to the living room. "I'm home."

Noah smiled at her from the living room floor.

"Shall we go pick Mama up from work?" she asked, walking over to him.

He nodded, reaching for her.

Alex picked him up, kissing his cheek. She thanked their sitter, then pulled Noah's coat on and locked up before they set on their journey.

He smiled at her from the backseat.

Alex smiled at him in the mirror, putting on the music he liked as they arrived at some traffic lights.

"Benson," she answered ten minutes later,

"L-Liv..."

"Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex closed her eyes trying to focus. "I can't get Noah."

"What happened?" she asked, walking out. "Are you hurt?"

"Noah, it's ok," she said softly as he began to cry, trying to reach a hand back to him, "I got hit."

"Where are you? I can send the paramedics."

Alex gave the address. "I'm stuck, Liv."

"Okay. Just-just try not to move. We'll be there soon," she said, hanging up and calling the paramedics. "I need to go," she said after hanging up after giving their approximate location.

"Need us?" Nick asked, standing quickly.

"That would help. I don't think I should drive."

The team stood, grabbing their jackets. "What's happened?"

"Car accident. And...Noah's in the backseat. I heard him crying."

They rushed out with her, taking two cars. At the scene, Alex tried desperately to reach for Noah to calm him down. "Mama's on her way, ok? She'll get you out."

Olivia ran over, knocking on the window. "Alex!"

"The window and door are jammed. Get Noah out."

Olivia nodded, wrenching the back door open and unbuckling the toddler, cuddling him close. "Shh, it's okay."

"Mama!" Noah said, beginning to settle.

"Is he ok?" Alex asked.

Olivia stood beside her. "A few cuts and scrapes. I'll have them check him over, but he looks okay. How do you feel?"

"Claustrophobic."

Olivia opened the door, sitting behind her, hand on her arm. "It's going to be okay."

Alex nodded, placing her hand over Olivia's. "Get Noah checked. I'll be ok here."

"Are you sure?"

"You stay with Noah. Someone else can sit with me for a while."

Olivia nodded, getting out of the car with him.

* * *

Two hours later, Alex was finally cleared for visitors after several tests, Noah the only person on her mind.

Olivia walked in a few minutes later, Noah on her hip with only a few scrapes. "Hi," she said, sitting on the bed.

"Hi," Alex smiled with relief, "Is Noah ok?"

She nodded. "He's okay. How are you?"

"Mild concussion, cracked rib, cuts and bruises and a sprained ankle, so I'm doing ok. Do I get a cuddle my brave boy?"

He nodded, reaching for her.

"Mama Alex missed you," she said, cuddling him close, leaning to kiss Olivia. "I'm sorry."

Olivia nodded, hugging them. "It could've been so much worse."

"I know," the blonde replied, holding her close. "They said I can go in half an hour."

"We should go out to lunch."

"Sounds great," Alex smiled, thankful they were all ok.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit, svuaddict4015, bellatisha & AlOlLove**


	12. Late

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 12: Late**

Six months later, Alex entered the precinct shortly before 4pm during the middle of the biggest case of the year, eyes searching for her wife. Finally spotting Amanda, the blonde approached her. "Is Liv here?"

"Office."

"Thanks," Alex smiled, walking over to knock on the closed door.

Olivia sighed, rubbing her face. "Come in."

The attorney entered with a soft smile, closing the door behind her. "Sorry, I know you're busy."

She nodded, continuing to write up reports. "What is it? Is Noah okay?"

"Noah's fine..."

"So..." she said, sitting back and eating her sandwich.

"I'm late."

"Can't you just explain to the judge? I don't have that kind of pull."

"No... I meant time of the month late."

Olivia met her eyes. "Really? Are you sure?"

Alex nodded. "I've been so stressed at work, I just forgot about it and then I went to look for something in my diary and realized I was three weeks late."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No. I've got one in my bag."

Olivia handed her a bottle of water. "I wish I had time to be enthusiastic, trust me," she said, going back to reports.

Alex sighed, nodding as she took the bottle of water, sipping it until it was nearly finished. "I'm just popping to the bathroom ..."

Olivia followed her into the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Ready?" she asked, stood by the sink with the test face down.

"Yes," Olivia said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Alex took a deep breath, leaning back against Olivia as she turned the test over.

The brunette kissed her head.

Alex gave a wide smile. "Looks like we're having a baby..."

"Yes it does," Olivia said, hugging her tightly, kissing her softly.

The blonde kissed Olivia deeply. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I couldn't wait any longer."

"It's alright."

"I should let you get back to work."

"Yeah, probably."

"We'll see you at home. Make sure you eat."

She nodded, walking back out.

Alex beamed with happiness as she left.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit, svuaddict4015, katvrah, GucciHargitay & Bkwrmchar**


	13. Slow Start

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 13: Slow Start**

However, the end of the first trimester proved hard as the blonde suffered badly with morning sickness, interrupting her work. From week eighteen, she seemed to have a pregnant glow and now, at thirty-eight weeks and eight o'clock at night, she found herself tidying every inch of the kitchen.

Olivia walked in half an hour later with food, kissing her cheek.

"Hey. Noah's asleep. How was work?"

"Tiring. How are you?"

"I feel great," Alex smiled, continuing to clean, "Should I get some plates?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm going to go check on Noah."

"Ok," the attorney replied, setting the table.

The brunette smiled, going upstairs into the nursery.

Noah opened one eye, looking over at her. "Mama!'

Olivia kissed his cheek. "Hi."

"Missed you."

"Missed you too," she said, picking him up and cuddling him close.

"Story?"

She nodded. "Let's pick out a book and go see Mama Alex."

"Ok," he replied, hugging Olivia tightly.

Alex gave a wince as she sat down, wondering if she'd overdone things today, but she'd been overcome with the urge to clean.

Olivia sat in the kitchen with him as she ate, reading the story.

Noah smiled happily, quickly growing tired.

Alex rubbed her back when she felt a brief pain. "Can I get you anything else?"

The brunette shook her head. "Are you ok?"

"I've had a bit of pain, but it's gone now."

"Keep an eye on it, ok? Are you going to eat?"

"Yes, sorry," Alex replied, eating slowly, "Is he nearly off?"

"Yes," she said, kissing his head.

* * *

Alex nodded, and the couple headed to bed a short while later. Waking in the middle of the night, the blonde sat up, rubbing her back as the pain got worse.

Olivia sat up, turning on the light. "Alex? Are you ok?"

"It's getting worse," she sighed.

"Do you want me to call someone to stay with Noah?"

"Perhaps just in case."

Olivia nodded, getting dressed and calling the sitter.

Alex dressed slowly, rocking on the edge of the bed as another wave of pain hit her.

The brunette sat beside her. "It's going to be okay."

The blonde placed a hand on her bump. "How long did she say?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have ignored those niggles earlier."

"Let's go downstairs."

Alex nodded, heading downstairs with her wife. "You've got that case conference in the morning..."

"Doesn't matter."

"But I thought it was important."

"You're more important."

Alex kissed her softly. "I've never been worried about giving birth until now."

Olivia rubbed her back. "Worried about what?"

"The pain mainly."

"But it'll be worth it."

"I know," Alex smiled, "I can't wait to meet our baby."

The brunette nodded, getting up to let the sitter in.

Alex gave the sitter a smile, pacing the living room. "Are we supposed to go in this early on?"

Olivia nodded, going up to get the overnight bag. "Let's go."

* * *

Arriving at the hospital fifteen minutes later, Alex had to stop in the car park to allow a contraction to pass before they went up to the ward.

Olivia followed her, supporting her back.

"If we could just ask Alex to change into this gown, then someone will be around to examine her soon," the nurse smiled at Olivia.

"Thank you," she said. "Do you need help?"

"Can you tie it for me once I have it on?"

"Of course."

A nurse was round to see them twenty minutes later with a wide smile. "How are we doing in here?"

"I think we're doing okay."

Alex climbed onto the bed at the nurse's instruction, holding Olivia's hand tightly as the nurse examined her. "We're about two centimeters at the moment," she announced, causing the blonde to sigh.

"Two? Might be a long night."

"If you need anything, come and find me, or press the buzzer. I'll be back again in a while," the nurse smiled, disappearing.

"Two centimeters? Two?!" Alex frowned.

Olivia pulled a chair over beside her. "I know, but it'll be okay."

Two hours later, the contractions had become slightly more frequent and the blonde looked to her wife as the current one passed. "Think we can go for a walk?"

"Short distance, probably."

"Good, because this room is driving me crazy and something is telling me to walk. Can we stroll the corridor?"

"We can try."

As Alex rested her head against Olivia's shoulder beginning to walk to corridor, she smiled, placing a hand on her bump. "You think our baby is a boy or a girl?"

"What do you want?"

"A girl would be a nice addition. On the other hand, I'm used to having a son, so I don't really mind."

"Either way, I don't mind."

Alex groaned, leaning into Olivia as a contraction hit.

Olivia stopped, holding on to her.

The blonde held onto her tightly. "I thought it would be quicker than this."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry," Alex sighed.

"Sorry for what?"

"You must be exhausted. You were at work early yesterday."

"Eh, I'm used to it. Do you want to go back now?"

"Please. Think we can get a fan, or open the windows?"

"I'll see," Olivia said, going her back to the room.

"Whatever happens, no painkillers ok?"

"But why?"

"I want to remember everything clearly. I don't want to be all foggy headed."

"I understand that, but still..."

"If it gets really bad, I'll consider it, ok?" she yawned.

Olivia nodded, helping her back into bed.

"Will you call and check on Noah when you cancel your meeting?"

She nodded, sighing. She wished she didn't have to cancel, but it would look worse if she had to run out in the middle of it.

"Although things are slow here... I mean, if you really need to go."

Olivia shook her head. "It's going to look worse if I have to run in the middle of it."

"I very much doubt that is going to happen. You'd hang on for Mama, wouldn't you baby?" Alex smiled, talking with a hand placed on her bump.

She smiled, resting a hand on Alex's.

"Can you get a nurse to check everything? I mean, it's seven now, and it doesn't feel any different."

"Push a button."

Alex nodded, pressing the buzzer.

After the nurse checked Alex over, she sat by Olivia. "Things are slow. From experience it'll probably take several hours. I could send you both home for a while? You might both feel more relaxed."

"What do you think?" Olivia asked.

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

"We could jut stay on the couch in case we need to rush back?"

Alex nodded. "As long as there's a foot massage involved."

"There can be."

"I would advise you to come back when the contractions are around six minutes apart, or if you're at all concerned," the nurse said.

Olivia smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Within an hour they were at home and Alex appeared more relaxed, even managing a light sleep as Olivia massaged her feet.

The brunette sat on the coffee table, continuing to massage her feet.

Alex gave a soft, drawn out groan as a stronger contraction came fifteen minutes later. "I bet this is sexy, huh?"

"You always are."

Alex smiled softly, glancing at the clock. "Twelve minutes apart. Why don't you video conference your meeting on my laptop?"

"Twelve minutes can turn to six quickly."

"Yes, but you'll just be in the other room."

"Rather stay with you."

The blonde nodded. "Where's Noah?"

"Probably in the nursery with the sitter."

"You know... he read some of his favorite book to me the other day."

Olivia smiled. "He's getting so big."

"Yeah, he's learning so much. I'm trying to be careful what I say on the phone now in case he repeats anything."

She smirked, massaging a little deeper. "In that case, we probably need to be careful too."

"Probably. And if I say I hate you at any point during this, I don't mean it. You're amazing and I love you."

Olivia smiled, sitting beside her, hugging her gently, rubbing her stomach.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit, svuaddict4015, katvrah, Bkwrmchar & tummer22**


	14. Allie

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 14: Allie**

By 5pm, the blonde's contractions had only progressed to eight minutes apart and she was becoming agitated. "Maybe I should take a bath," she sighed.

Olivia stood, helping her up and upstairs to their bathroom before drawing a nice warm bath. "You still need to be careful."

"I will be. Why don't you leave the door cracked and read Noah a bedtime story?"

Olivia nodded. She went to grab a book, picking up Noah, kissing his cheek.

"Mama Alex sore?"

"Yes Noah, but she'll be okay. Now, can you help me read?"

"Ok," he smiled, settling in her lap.

Olivia smiled, opening the book.

Noah managed to help with some words until they were halfway through the book, growing tired.

Olivia closed the book, setting it down. "We'll finish it later," she said, rocking him slowly. "Alex, you ok?"

"Yes," she replied, slowly drying herself before dressing. Waddling through, the blonde sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Noah's hair. "Who's a sleepy boy?"

He nodded slowly, resting a hand on her stomach.

"You'll be a big brother soon. Sleep ok? Mama will take care of me."

Olivia nodded, kissing his head, lying him in bed and covering him up. "We love you and when we get back you'll be a big brother," she said, walking downstairs with Alex. "So, we need to go?"

"I don't know. It's been nearly fifteen hours. I've never done this before. I don't know if it's normal," she sighed.

The brunette nodded. "Let's go then, just to be safe."

"You're right. We should go in for a check just in case."

* * *

Olivia called the babysitter, who arrived five minutes later, before helping Alex to the car.

"I'm sorry about all the back and forth."

"Don't be. Everything's worth it," she said.

Alex nodded, glancing at the time - 6.30pm. "Next contraction should be two minutes away."

Olivia nodded, pulling out and heading to the hospital.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a red-faced Alex looked at Olivia after her latest contraction. "Please tell me we aren't gridlocked."

Olivia sighed. "We might be," she said, taking her hand.

"This can't be happening," Alex frowned.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "It's going to be fine."

"Can you guarantee that?"

"No, but I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Liv... have you delivered a baby before?"

"No, but I'll do everything I can. Why?"

"Because neither have I, and my back pain is getting worse."

Olivia got out, going around to Alex's side, helping her into the backseat, laying her down.

"Liv..." Alex frowned.

"Yes?"

"Can you call the nurse to make sure they're ready?"

Olivia nodded, calling the nurse, hanging up a few minutes later. "How do you feel?"

"Well, I think I've got another contraction coming..."

Olivia helped her sit back up, holding her hand tightly.

* * *

Alex's free hand rested against Olivia's shoulder as she leant forward, taking this position frequently as she rocked through her contractions for the next hour.

Olivia kissed her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Wishing we were at the hospital. I can't believe we're still stuck!" she replied, visibly stressed.

"I know, me too."

"Oh god..."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry... I-I think my water's just broke..."

"Oh, wow, ok. But you're still ok, right?"

"I think so. I mean the contractions are getting more intense."

"Well, they're going to. Now though, you need to pay attention. Sometime your body will tell you to push."

Alex nodded and the next stage of labor began. The contractions became stronger, and more frequent, and the blonde gave long, low grunts throughout.

Olivia hugged her. "It's going to be fine..."

"It's not going to be fine if I have to have my baby in a fucking car!" Alex shouted.

The brunette nodded. "I think we can drive now."

"Thank god!" the blonde smiled as another contraction came, and her shivering worsened.

"Are you okay for me to drive?"

Alex nodded. "Just get us to the hospital."

Olivia nodded, getting out and going around to the driver's side and getting in.

Olivia had driven no further than a minute when Alex gripped the driver's headrest. "I need to push!"

The sergeant pulled off to the side, getting in the back with her wife. "Okay. It'll be fine, sweetie."

Alex gripped Olivia's hand, screaming as she began pushing.

"Good girl, that's it... Doing great."

The attorney gritted her teeth, pushing harder with each contraction, never letting go of her wife's hand.

Olivia pulled Alex panties to her ankles, not really knowing much, but she had enough sense to know what was there. "Alex, listen to me. Can you feel the baby moving?"

"Baby feels low, but I can't really tell with the contractions. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wondered what you were feeling. I can see something, but it's a little ways off."

"I'm so tired, Liv."

"I know, but you're doing so well."

The blonde gripped her knees, pushing again a few minutes later. "Come on baby. Mama's tired."

"That's it, head's almost out."

"Don't leave me," the blonde begged, a little delirious from the pain.

Olivia rested a hand on hers. "Never. I'll always be here for you."

"Ready?" Alex asked between breaths.

"Absolutely. Ready when you are."

Waiting for another urge to push, Alex took a deep breath before trying again a few minutes later.

"Yes Alex, so close..."

Alex's body shook hard as she pushed again, gripping Olivia's hand.

"Okay, stop for a second. Head is out," she said.

The blonde nodded, panting to stop herself pushing any further.

"Blonde fuzz," Olivia smiled. "Okay, next one, big push."

Alex followed Olivia's instructions, concentrating as she pushed again a minute later.

Olivia smiled, catching the baby a minute later, laying her in Alex's arms. "Meet our daughter," she said, kissing them.

Alex stared in awe, shifting to hold her close. Stroking their daughter's cheek, she cried softly. "Hi baby girl."

"She's beautiful," the brunette said, wiping her hands on a towel on the floorboard. "I'm going to call the hospital and have them send someone. I don't have anything sterile," she said, sitting her wife up against the locked door. She shed her jacket. "Here, it'll keep her warm. Wrap her up."

Alex nodded, wrapping the jacket around the small baby. "She's so tiny."

Olivia smiled widely after hanging up. "Yes she is. They're on their way."

"She looks just like me when I was a baby."

Olivia nodded, kissing her softly. "I love you so much," she said, pulling them close.

"I love you too," Alex smiled, resting against her.

"Any names you like?"

"Grace?"

"Allison? Allette?"

"What do you think about shortening Allison to Allie?"

"We could. Any other names you like?"

"Can I think on it? I can't really concentrate on much right now."

"Of course," she said. "She's just adorable."

"Hopefully they'll say we're both in good health and let us go home soon."

Olivia nodded. "I never asked, but are you going back to work?"

"I haven't officially decided anything, though I'll probably take a year out initially."

"Or go part-time."

"Yes, maybe."

Olivia opened the door as the paramedics pulled up.

The paramedics quickly assessed both of them before loading the pair into the ambulance to take them to the hospital. "Are you ok to follow us?" one of the medics asked Olivia.

"Yes," Olivia said. "Right behind you."

* * *

Once at the hospital, the baby was properly checked over by Alex's nurse, allowing the blonde a few minutes to take everything in.

Olivia stood at the back of the room.

"Hey, Liv..." Alex said softly, holding a hand out.

She walked over slowly, taking her hand. "Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yes I am."

"I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Olivia sat on the bed by her. "I'm glad I was there."

Alex smiled, resting back against her as the nurse placed the baby back in her arms. "So am I. She's perfect."

The brunette kissed Alex's cheek. "Should we take a picture?"

"I'd like that."

Olivia grabbed her phone, activating the reverse camera, kissing Alex's head as she took one, the baby's in another. "Which one? Unless you want to take one more, both of us kissing her?"

"Sure," Alex smiled, snapping the picture with her free hand. "Noah's going to be so excited."

"I hope he understands we need to spend a little more time with her."

"I'm sure he will," the blonde yawned.

"Any names yet?"

"Not sure. I'd like yours as a middle name..."

"Allison is still cute."

"Allison Olivia Benson," Alex smiled, caressing the baby's cheek.

Olivia smiled, sitting next to Alex and taking the little girl. "Hi sweetheart," she said, kissing her.

Alex rested back, closing her eyes for a moment, a smile on her face as their daughter snuggled closer to Olivia.

The sergeant smiled, resting beside Alex, kissing her cheek.

"For the record, I never, ever, ever want to give birth in the back of your car again."

"Agreed. Besides, now it needs to be steam cleaned, but, everything aside, I'd do anything for you."

The blonde kissed her wife gently. "I'm so happy right now."

"You are?" she asked, snuggling them close.

"Completely exhausted, but so incredibly happy."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Olivia smiled, sending the pictures to the squad.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit & svuaddict4015**


	15. Impressions and Cookies

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 15: Impressions and Cookies**

Two hours later, after several replies from friends and family, Alex carried Allison carefully along the path to their front door. "Ready to meet your brother?"

The brunette opened the door, guiding them inside. "He's going to love you."

"Mama?!" Noah called, running through as be heard her keys drop.

Olivia smiled, kissing him. "Hi. Do you want to meet your new baby sister?"

Noah nodded excitedly.

"Ok, but you need to be quiet."

Noah placed a finger to his lips, holding his arms up to Olivia.

She nodded, taking him out to the living room as they sat beside Alex and Allie. "Noah, this is Allie, your little sister."

Noah gasped, gazing down at her. "Hello."

Olivia took his hand, making his gently graze her cheek. "She little, huh?"

"Yes, and warm."

"Alex, do you want to stay down here or go up to bed?"

"I'm not sure. I've missed Noah too much!" she smiled.

Olivia smiled. "I'll trade you."

Alex nodded, passing their daughter to her then moved Noah into her lap. "Hi buddy!"

"Hi," he said, cuddling into her.

Alex held him close. "You give the best cuddles."

Olivia kissed Allison's head, rocking her gently.

The blonde rested her head against her wife's shoulder, finally relaxing enough to fall asleep now that her family was together.

Olivia grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over Alex and Noah.

"Hi," their nanny said from the doorway. "She's adorable."

The brunette smiled. "Isn't she?"

"Noah didn't get much sleep after you both left. I think he was worried, so he's been a bit irritable today. Kept asking when you were coming home."

"I'm not surprised."

"I can stay if you need a hand?"

"Maybe just see for a few hours. We're all pretty tired."

"No problem. Coffee? Something to eat?"

"That sounds great actually," she said, kicking off her shoes.

As soon as Olivia went to eat, Allison woke with a frustrated cry, nuzzling her chest.

Olivia gently nudged Alex.

Alex gave a yawn as her eyes opened, shifting Noah to lay against the arm of the couch. "You won't get anything out of her," she smiled softly, pulling up her top to feed Allison. "She's a policewoman."

Olivia smiled."Hey, that's not why."

"She also gets grumpy when she's tired and you tease her," Alex smirked.

Olivia grabbed Noah as she ate.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this..." Alex began. "But would you mind if nobody visited yet?"

"Well, it's fine, but why?"

"I think it's important to establish a routine, for Allie and Noah. Also, I want to keep her to ourselves for a little while."

Olivia nodded, grabbing her sandwich again.

"We don't have to..."

"No, you're right. We need a routine first."

Alex shifted a little uncomfortably. "God, this feels weird."

"Feeding her?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm just not used to it. She's really hungry."

"You'll get used to it sometime."

"I know," Alex replied, stroking Allie's cheek. "My beautiful baby."

"They both are," Olivia said.

Alex kissed Olivia's cheek. "Our perfect family."

* * *

Over the next few days, they managed to get into somewhat of a routine. Allison woke every two hours for a feed, causing Alex to grow tired quickly since the baby refused to drink from a bottle. Every morning, Alex would ask Noah to read Allison a story and pick out her clothes, trying to make sure he was as involved as possible. When she napped, the blonde and her wife alternated spending time with Noah, and their nanny called round for a few hours to help with housework which was a godsend.

Olivia sighed, going through paperwork, hoping Alex would be a okay without her as it was their nanny's day off.

"You ok?" Nick asked, doubling back past the office when he heard her sigh.

The brunette looked up. "Yeah, it's just that Alex hasn't been taking care of the kids alone yet."

"If she can handle the court room, I'm sure she'll be fine," he smiled confidently.

"Thanks."

* * *

At home, Alex yawned feeding Allison, watching Noah run around the living room. "Noah, come and sit down."

"No, no, no, no, no..." he repeated, running around the room.

Alex sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Please be quiet, Noah."

He shook his head.

Alex took a deep breath. He was really testing her patience today. "But your sister needs quiet," she replied, burping Allie as she finished feeding.

He stopped, walking over.

Allie grew quiet as Alex cradled her. "See. She's more settled now."

Noah sat on the couch by her with a book.

"Thank you," Alex smiled, kissing his head. "Why don't you read to us?"

He nodded, leaning into Alex.

The blonde wrapped her free arm around his as he read. "You're getting really good at reading."

He smiled.

Alex stood to put Allison down in the basket in the living room before rejoining Noah with a loud yawn. "If you could do anything right now, what would you do?"

"Mama?"

"You want to see Mama?"

He nodded.

"Mama's working, but we could call her?"

He nodded, getting on her lap.

Alex dialed Olivia's number, putting the phone onto a video call.

Olivia sighed, setting the phone on her desk. "Benson."

"Mama!" Noah grinned.

"Hi Noah!"

"Come home?"

"Not yet. Are you being good?"

Noah nodded. "Miss you."

"Alex, is everything okay?"

"Allie's just gone to sleep and we were missing you so we thought we'd call, that's all," the blonde smiled.

Olivia smiled. "That's good."

"Is work busy?"

"A little bit."

"What time will you be home?"

"Hopefully around six."

"Ok. We love you."

"I love you too."

Alex smiled, ending the call. "Better?" she asked Noah.

"Yes."

"Good. How about you and I do something special while your sister is sleeping?"

"What?"

"We could bake cookies?"

"Mhm."

"Then we could meet Mama when she finishes work and take them in for everybody?"

"Yes."

Alex got Noah an apron and kissed his cheek as they began baking. "What shapes should we do? Circles? Stars? Or should we do people then we can draw faces on and make Amanda, Nick, Fin and Mama cookies?"

"Faces," he giggled.

"Ok," Alex smiled, tying an apron around him as they began baking.

He smiled, drawing in the flour on the counter.

* * *

A couple of hours later, and still with flour in her hair, the blonde strolled into the precinct with the kids, pushing the baby with one hand, the other carrying Noah.

Olivia walked out, taking her coffee with her. "Hi," she said, taking Noah from Alex.

"Hi. We missed you," Alex smiled as Noah added a hello.

"What have you guys been doing?"

"Cookies!" Noah grinned.

Olivia sat him in an extra chair as she double checked the safety was enabled on her weapon before putting it back. "Cookies? Really?" she said, walking around to check on Allison.

Noah nodded as Alex handed him the container.

"We made some for everyone," she supplied, swallowing as she looked at Olivia's gun, then averted her eyes.

Olivia covered her gun with her jacket, resting a hand on her wife's shoulder. "It's ok."

"Sorry, it still gets to me," she whispered.

Noah took out Olivia's cookie, holding it up. "Mama!"

The brunette nodded, hugging her. "Wow, did you do that?" she said, smiling.

Noah nodded, passing it to her.

"Wow, thank you," she said grabbing it.

Alex sat down, pulling Allison into her arms, rocking her gently.

"Mama up?" Noah asked.

The sergeant smiled, picking him up. "Hi."

Alex watched them interact for a moment until the others entered and Noah handed out their cookies.

Olivia smiled, taking him around.

Noah loved the attention and when it was time to leave, he clung to Olivia.

Olivia kissed his cheek. "I'll be home tonight, buddy. I promise."

"Noah stay?"

"No, you can't stay here. You don't have any toys or books. You won't have any fun."

"Mama won't be long," Alex added, holding her hand out to Noah.

"Alex is right. I'll only be about another hour then I'll come home," she said, sitting him on the concrete before picking up a sleepy Allie who yawned, grabbing her finger, eyes barely open. She smiled, leaning against the desk, cuddling her close for a few minutes.

"We can have a movie night once we get Allie to bed?" Alex suggested.

"Read to Allie?" he asked as Olivia laid her back down.

"Sure, you can read to her."

He nodded, taking her hand.

Olivia smiled. "I'll be home soon, guys. Love you."

"Love you," they replied together, and Alex quickly ushered Noah out of the door.

Olivia smiled.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit, nileyjiley & helly1bradleywyatt**


	16. Flowers

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 16: Flowers**

Once Allie was asleep after Noah had read to her, Alex picked Noah up. "Bath time for you."

He nodded. "Duckie?"

"Absolutely. Just remember, no splashing."

"'Kay."

Alex smiled, placing him in the bath a few minutes later. Today had been exhausting, especially with his earlier misbehaving.

* * *

Olivia got home forty-five minutes later, closing the door quietly while discarding her jacket and shoes.

Noah ran into the hall, his pajama bottoms on backward and top inside out, as he hugged Olivia's legs.

"Sshhh. Don't wake Allie," she said, picking him up.

"Dress self."

She smiled. "You did pretty good, but will you let me fix it?"

"Ok."

Olivia sat him on the couch, pulling his top off and turning it right side up. "Okay, hold your arms out."

Noah did as he was told. "Missed you."

Olivia pulling it over his arms, them pulled it down over his head. "I missed you too," she said, taking off his bottoms, turning them around. "Feet in."

Noah stepped into them, hugging Olivia tightly.

She picked him up, hugging him again. "What's wrong?"

"Mama Alex got mad."

"Mad? Why?"

"Splash."

"You know she doesn't like that."

"Asleep."

She nodded, walking into his room. "Come on."

"Mama stay home now?"

"Hopefully."

"Always?"

"I have to go to work."

Noah frowned, but quickly settled.

She tucked him in, kissing his head.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

In the nursery, Alex was sat on the floor, head resting against the armchair. In attempting to dress Noah after Allie woke for a feed, she had fallen asleep.

Olivia smiled, finding Alex in the nursery. She sat beside her, picking her up and carrying her to bed.

"Liv?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?" she asked, laying her in their bed.

"Kids ok?"

"Yes. You must be tired."

"Very. How was work?"

"Not too bad."

"Love you."

"Love you too," she said as she changed and got into bed.

* * *

Over the next month, Alex tried to get the kids into a routine, but it seemed near impossible. As Allison grew more aware of how to get her mother's attention, Noah seemed just as desperate and with Olivia back to working all hours as a serial rapist prowled the streets, the blonde was often left exhausted and frustrated.

Noah grabbed her pant leg as Alex was cleaning up from lunch, Allison watching from a swing in the doorway.

"Yes, Noah?"

"Up?"

Alex picked him up, then continued to clean. "Ok?"

He nodded, snuggling close.

* * *

Meanwhile, they were hitting brick walls in finding the serial rapist. "Most people have a type, so what's his?"

"I have no idea," Nick sighed, "The victims are a variety of ages, races... He picks different locations..."

"What about their work?"

"Social worker, teacher, college student and the last one works in a coffee shop."

"Wow... So, maybe there's something that sets him off."

"I could look into hobbies? They could be member of the same church, sports club..." Amanda suggested.

"Go with it," Olivia said.

Amanda nodded, pulling her jacket on to go to talk to the suspects.

"Be careful."

"When am I not?" Amanda smirked, leaving.

Olivia leaned against the desk, taking a drink of coffee. "What are we missing?"

Fin hung up the phone. "Liv... We got another one."

"Where?"

"Near the Hudson."

Nick nodded. "I'll take it."

"Thank you," she said, going to grab her jacket, pulling it on. "If you need anything, call," she said, walking out and calling Alex.

"Hello?" Alex answered, trying to nurse Allie whilst Noah climbed on her.

"Hey, I'm on my way home. Have you guys eaten? I could pick something up."

"I had a late lunch, but Noah is hungry."

"What should I get?"

"He'll probably say pizza."

"Okay, I'll pick one up. Anything you need?"

"Diapers, and a hug."

"I can do that," she smiled. "Love you, see you soon."

"Love you too," Alex replied, hanging up, "Guess who's coming home?!"

He smiled. "Mama!"

"Mhm. And she's bringing pizza."

"Yay!"

"How about we sit nicely until she gets here?"

He nodded, pulling a toy over to play with.

Alex sighed with relief at the silence, stroking Allie's cheek.

* * *

Olivia walked through the door forty-five minutes later, setting the pizza on the table diapers in the nursery, as she walked to their bedroom, still carrying a sack. "Hi," she said, sitting beside Alex, handing her a lily.

"Aww. What's that for?"

She smiled, kissing her cheek, setting a teddy bear on Allie and handing Noah a stuffed puppy. "Just because."

Alex smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you!" Noah grinned.

Olivia smiled, pulling him into her lap, pulling the tag from the puppy. "You're welcome. Have you been good?"

"Yes."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and Allie a moment later, resting on Alex. "It feels so good to be home."

"It's so good to have you here. We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you guys too."

"Why don't you two eat and I'll get Allie down?"

"Okay. Ready to go eat?"

"Yes Mama," Noah smiled, hugging Olivia tightly.

She nodded, carrying him downstairs and sitting him in his highchair.

"Mama home now?"

"For now," she said, kissing his cheek as she set a piece of pizza on a plate, cutting it up for him, then putting it in front of him.

Alex entered a few minutes later with a wide yawn, sitting at the table. "What are the chances of you spending the whole night?"

Olivia smiled, sitting down with a piece. "Good. They actually sent me home."

"I'm glad they're looking after you."

"Yeah," she said, getting Noah some juice, setting it on his tray.

"Allie seems extra tired today."

"Is she okay?"

"She's a bit sniffly, but I'm sure it's nothing."

Olivia nodded. "Take a piece if you want one."

Alex smiled, eating slowly.

Noah reached for another piece, eating quickly. "Mama story?"

Olivia smiled, wetting a rag and cleaning him up, before picking him up. "Which book should we read?"

"Puppy book!"

The sergeant sat him on the carpet upstairs.

Noah cuddled her tightly, falling asleep on her half an hour later.

Olivia stood, setting the book in the chair and laying him down, kissing his head and going to check on Allison.

Allison was fast asleep, and Alex watched Olivia from the doorway with a smile.

The brunette felt Allison's head. "Hmm, I hope you're not getting sick, baby girl," she whispered, kissing her head.

"Liv..." Alex whispered.

Olivia turned. "Yeah?"

The blonde held her arms open.

She smiled, walking over and leaning into her.

Alex held her tightly. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

The blonde inhaled Olivia's scent for a moment. "Fin called... Amanda's with your last victim and your new victim wants a female officer..."

Olivia sighed. "Well, so much for staying home."

"I'm sorry. Though, I'm just going to sleep anyway so I won't be much company."

"Stop tempting me," she teased. "Well, I should get going."

Alex nodded, kissing Olivia deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, hugging her tightly.

"Stay safe, and come home when you can, ok?"

"Always," she said, kissing her deeply before going downstairs and pulling her jacket and shoes back on.

Sighing, the blonde went to bed, attempting to sleep but Allie had her up within a few hours.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit & nileyjiley**


	17. Family Secret

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 17: Family Secret**

Olivia called Fin as she got back into the car.

Fin bought her back up to speed, though there were no further leads.

"Alright thanks," she said, arriving a few minutes later.

The victim waited silently in the interview room, picking her nails.

Olivia walked in a few minutes later, paper and pen in hand. "Hi, I'm Sergeant Olivia Benson," she said, sitting across from her.

The woman nodded, not looking up. "Hannah."

Olivia nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I..." she managed, shaking, "I was walking home from work."

"It's okay. We can go as slow as we need to."

The woman stood to pace several times during the interview as she tried to remember as much as she could. Four hours later, she finally finishes giving her statement and was about to leave when Hannah suddenly turned white and looked to Olivia.

Olivia stood, wrapping an arm around her. "Hannah, are you alright?"

"H-he had a tattoo..."

"Where was it? Do you remember what it looked like?"

"The front of his shoulder," she replied, closing her eyes to try and visualize it, "A skull."

"Any coloring?"

"Red... Or blue..."

"Anything else?"

Hannah shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did all you could."

"Thanks. But that's not going to help me sleep at night. No offense."

"I believe you."

"What happens now?"

"Do you have a friend or a relative you could stay with?"

"I could ask my sister..."

"And you'd both be okay with that?"

"I could call her and check."

"You could use the phone in my office if you want."

"Thank you," she smiled softly, walking through to use the phone.

Olivia nodded, following her, leaning inside the door.

Hannah hung up the phone a few minutes later. "Can I get a lift at all?"

She nodded. "Sure, where to?"

"Brooklyn."

"Let's go."

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully, following Olivia out.

* * *

Olivia smiled. She arrived back at the precinct half an hour later, seeing a letter wedged between her office door and the frame. Pulling it away, her name was written in a neat script. "Anyone see who left this?"

They all shook their heads, too busy following up leads to notice.

The brunette laid it on her desk, going back out. "Any new leads?"

"A couple of possible witnesses. We're just heading out to interview them," Nick offered.

"Good."

"You read that letter?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not yet."

"We'll call if we get anything."

"Thanks," she said, going into her office.

As she sat down at her desk, her phone pinged. _'Everything ok? x'_ Alex asked.

 _'Why? You guys okay? x'_

 _'We're fine. Just checking x'_ she quickly sent back, reapplying her make up.

 _'Going to come see me? X'_

 _'If you have time? x'_

 _'Sure x'_

 _'We'll be there in a little while_ x' Alex text back, going to pick up Allie as she started crying for the fourth time this morning. "Shh..."

Olivia smiled, opening the letter.

Alex sighed as Noah tugged on her leg. "Yes, Noah?" she asked. It had been a competition between the two all morning for her attention.

He hugged her tightly.

Alex moved a free arm around him as best she could. "What's up buddy?"

"Hungry."

"Can you wait a couple more minutes until I settle your sister?"

He shook his head. "Hungry!"

"Sandwiches?"

"Okay."

Alex nodded, ceasing to feed her daughter, who screamed again because she hadn't finished. The blonde sighed, torn. "Just a few more minutes, Noah, I promise," she said softly, moving Allie back to her breast. It took her a further two hours to get the kids out of their home and to the precinct.

* * *

Olivia sighed, setting the letter down and going out to get a cup of coffee.

"Mommy!" Noah grinned, running over to her.

Olivia smiled. "Hi Noah!" she said, picking him up after she set her coffee down.

Noah hugged her tightly as Alex followed him over with a calm smile. She could read in Olivia's eyes something was bothering her. "Hi."

"Hi."

The blonde stepped forward, kissing her softly. "I love you," she said with a smile, placing a hand to Olivia's cheek.

"I love you too," she said, looking away a moment.

"We'll talk later ok?" Alex whispered as Noah kissed her cheek.

Olivia nodded. "How are you?"

"We're good, aren't we, Noah?" Alex smiled as Noah nodded, hugging Olivia tightly.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Noah had a bacon sandwich," Alex supplied, "But I haven't eaten yet."

Olivia walked into her office, coming back with half a bowl of fruit and a fork. "Here."

"Thanks," Alex smiled, gratefully, "Want to take them into your office?"

"Sure," she said, taking the kids into her office. "Come on."

Alex let out a sigh as soon as they were out of earshot, staying in the kitchen to eat.

Olivia sat in her desk chair, sitting Noah in front of her and picking up Allie, kissing their cheeks.

Allie nestled close.

"Badge?" Noah asked.

She smiled, taking her old one, without sharp edges, from her desk and handing it to him.

"I work now?" he asked, clipping the badge on his top.

Olivia smiled. "You look cute with that."

Noah giggled. "Help Mommy?"

"How should you help?"

Noah thought for a moment, then picked up a blank piece of paper, scribbling on it like it was a report. "This?"

Olivia nodded, scribbling at the top and drawing. She put a line with an X next to it at the bottom. "Okay, sign it on the line."

Noah concentrated as he signed the paper.

Olivia grabbed the top of the pen, guiding him to spell a sloppy version of _Noah Benson_.

Noah grinned happily. "Love you!"

"Love you too."

Alex smiled widely as she walked in. "Thank you for breakfast. You guys ok?"

Olivia smiled. "Anytime. Noah was helping me with work."

"Wow!" Alex beamed. "How long do you have?"

"Everyone's out looking at leads. Why do you ask?"

"We've just missed you, that's all."

"I've missed you too."

"Noah stay?" he asked.

"No, honey. You can't stay. It's not very safe and, besides, you don't have any toys to play with here."

Noah lip wobbled as Alex took Allie from Olivia.

Olivia hugged him tightly. "I'll tell you what. When I get home tonight, I'll help you practice writing your name, ok?" she said, kissing his head.

Noah nodded, reluctantly letting her go as Alex walked out with them. The blonde knew he'd be a nightmare for the rest of the day now.

Olivia sighed. pulling out the letter, then calling the last person she thought she would. "Hey Simon, it's Olivia."

"Olivia... hi."

"Hi...bad time? I can call back."

"No. You're just the last voice I expected to hear."

"I know how that feels. Hey, so uh, I just received a letter from a Sean Trent. Please, tell me it's not... He seems to know me and he mentions you, so I thought..." she sighed. "I'm not looking to attack or accuse, but, Simon, you knew both of your parents..."

"He wrote to you?"

"...Yeah, but I can't understand why. I mean, why now?"

"I have no idea. What did he say?"

"That he's sorry for not getting in touch sooner. "I've made the biggest mistake by not trying harder. Everything you'll ever need is in the secret box. It has your name on it. Your brother doesn't know about it. I gave him all he needed. He has no use for it, but he'll know where to look." What does that mean?"

"He has a storage place."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I can take you to it."

"Okay. Should I bring someone with me? I mean, how much of a guarantee do I have that it's not trapped or something? I understand that he wants to make amends, but my reputation and my family..."

"I don't think he'd do that, Liv."

She took a breath. "All right. I trust you. When do you have time?"

"I can get anyway anytime you like."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"A couple of hours."

"Maybe after work tonight?"

"Sure. Text me to confirm?"

"Absolutely."

"Bye Liv."

"Bye," she said, hanging up and putting the letter away.

* * *

When Olivia wasn't home by 8pm, Alex sighed. _'Where are you? x'_ she text, turning to Noah. "I'm sure Mommy will be home soon, ok?"

Olivia called her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm on my way to a storage space with Simon."

"Simon?" Alex asked, "Why?"

"Our father sent me a letter."

"I don't like the sound of this. Are you sure it's not a trap?"

"Squad's a phone call away."

"Stay safe, ok? Promise me?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Love you," Alex said softly, ending their call, turning to Noah. "Mommy's had to stay at work, she's going to be late."

His bottom lip wobbled, holding the pencil out for Alex.

"How about we write your name so you can show Mommy tomorrow at breakfast?"

Noah nodded.

Alex helped him until he grew tired and fell asleep on her. She carried him to bed, checking on Allie before pacing the living room, waiting for news.

* * *

"Do you know where he is?" Olivia asked.

"No. I haven't heard from him in a long time. That's why I was surprised."

Olivia sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It just...feels strange."

"I imagine it does. How's your family?"

"Great actually. Alex, Noah and Allie is under three months."

"Aww, I bet she's a cutie!"

"Yeah she is. How are your kids?"

"Great! They have me running round all the time."

"Yeah I bet."

"Ah, here we go," he said, pulling into a parking lot.

Olivia smiled, getting out.

"This is the one," he said, opening it up with a key.

Olivia bit her lip, hitting a light.

The light flickered before turning on and the locker lit up. It was riddled with spider webs and there was dust everywhere."

Olivia walked to the back of the room where a dust-covered sheet hid something. She coughed, pulling it away, finding a safe. "Hey Simon."

"Find something?" he asked, joining her.

"Yeah. Any idea?"

Simon thought for a moment before trying a combination of their birthdays, surprised when it opened.

Olivia pulled sack and papers from the safe. "Birth certificates and...Wait a minute, he's here, but... No. No this can't be right..."

"What?" Simon frowned.

"Well, according to this, Serena was my aunt, not my mother. The other paper is her death certificate. There are a lot of papers here."

"But that doesn't seem right. I mean, you told me your mother was an only child."

"That's what I was told."

"Does this mean he's not a rapist?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Let's get out of here," she said, walking out.

Simon nodded, locking up before following Olivia back to the car. "Where to?"

"Home. I'll figure this out later."

* * *

Alex looked up when she heard the door unlock, giving a relieved sigh when she saw Olivia. "It went ok then?"

She sighed. "I guess."

Alex hugged her tightly. "Come and sit down and tell me what's wrong."

Olivia handed her the letter, papers and sack.

Alex took her time, making sure she read all the legal documents correctly before she spoke again. "So, Serena was your aunt, not your mother..."

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, according to this file she legally adopted you when you were two."

"Yes, but these papers don't say why. And. moreover, why would she adopt me, who would let her?"

"I don't know, but I can speak to someone who can get your adoption file. You're legally entitled to it as an adopted child."

Olivia sighed. "So...is everything I've known wrong? Was she not actually raped? Or maybe she was and gave me up. God, this is confusing!"

"We won't know anything for certain until we get the file. Have you eaten?"

"No. I was too shocked on the way home."

"How about I make us something and you can kiss the kids goodnight?"

Olivia nodded.

Alex went to the kitchen to make Olivia dinner, and when she entered Noah's room, he sat up. "Mommy!"

Olivia smiled walking over. "Shh," she said, sitting on his bed.

"Late," he frowned.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said, hugging him.

Noah nodded, hugging her tightly before curling up in her lap to fall asleep.

"Aww." Olivia held him gently, rubbing his back.

Noah was fast asleep within minutes.

In the kitchen, Alex plated up Olivia's food, setting it on the table before going to find her. "Dinner," she whispered, smiling.

She nodded, laying him back in bed and tucking him in before walking out.

Alex stood behind Olivia, massaging her shoulders as she ate.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

"You need to relax more. Will you be here for breakfast?"

"Possibly. Why?"

"I kind of promised Noah you would be."

"Quite a promise."

Alex sighed. "I know, but he was upset when you weren't here to help him write his name."

She sighed. "Yeah I bet. I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. I know you can't be here all the time."

"Yeah, but he doesn't."

"Look, if you're not here, I'll tell him we're having breakfast with you at work, ok?"

"Sounds good."

Alex sat down next to her, turning Olivia toward her with a tender kiss.

Olivia smiled, kissing her.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too. Bed?"

"Sure. I'll just check on Allie," she smiled, disappearing to the nursery. She kissed their daughter's forehead, changing into the long sleeved pajamas in the nursery before joining Olivia in bed.

Olivia walked in a few minutes later, slipping things off.

Alex rolled away from her, but pressed her back against the brunette. "Night Liv."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because you usually don't turn away."

"Cramps."

"I could make you a hot water bottle if you want?"

"No, it's ok. I'll be alright with one of your cuddles."

Olivia smiled, kissing her head and cuddling her close. "You know, I'm pretty tired, but I know a way to help if you really want it."

"I'd rather just sleep for now, if that's ok? Allie will be up for a feed in a few hours."

"Perfectly. I just thought I'd offer," she said, rubbing the blonde's back.

Alex smiled, falling asleep. Allie was more restless than usual, and she spent most of the night attending to her, exhausted by morning.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit, bellatisha, helly1bradleywyatt & guest**


	18. Jealous

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 18: Jealous**

Olivia quietly woke around six, going to shower, knowing Alex would appreciate more sleep.

When the brunette stepped from the bathroom, Noah was waiting outside the door. "Hungry."

Olivia smiled, quickly pulling on and tying a robe, picking him up, kissing his cheek. "Good morning. Did you sleep good?" she asked, going to the closet to pick out and lay her clothes on the bed before going downstairs.

"Yes. Pen?"

"After breakfast, okay?" she said, sitting him in his highchair and pouring a little dry cereal on his tray before making a start on some toast, and grabbing frozen waffles from the freezer, sticking two in the four slot toaster.

Noah picked at the cereal happily and Alex walked through half an hour later. "Good morning," she yawned.

"Morning Mama. Waffles if you want one," Olivia said, pulling them from the toaster, slipping more bread in, kissing Alex's cheek.

Alex smiled gratefully, checking the make up she'd already applied in the wall mirror by the kitchen door as she made her way to the table. She rubbed her neck as she ate, smiling at Noah. "What would you like to do today?"

"Park?" he asked as Olivia slipped upstairs. "Pop two more waffles in for me please," she said as she left.

Alex stood to place the waffles in. "Ok. But you have to be good whilst we're there, ok?"

He nodded. "Swings!"

"They're my favorite!" Alex smiled, kissing his cheek as she pulled the waffles from the toaster.

Olivia walked down dressed a couple minutes later, sitting beside Alex, pouring syrup on her waffles.

"Mmm..." Alex whispered by her ear as she kissed Olivia's cheek.

"How do you feel?"

"Cramps are better."

"That's always good."

Alex nodded as Olivia's phone pinged. _'Line up arranged for 9am.'_ Nick text.

After Olivia finished eating, she sat Noah on her lap so they could practice for a few minutes before she left for work.

Alex disappeared to dress Allie, walking through with her a short while later. "I think she's getting a cold."

"Did you want to take her in to the doctor? I can take him for a little while."

"Are you sure? She is a bit chesty."

"Still need medicine. It shouldn't take long."

"Thanks," Alex smiled, kissing them both. "See you soon."

"I'll meet you there, okay?" she asked, sitting him on the floor, pulling a jacket on. "You get to come with me for a little bit, ok? But you have to be good."

Noah nodded quickly, grinning. "Help?"

"Maybe," she said, picking him up and going out to the car, after locking up, before sitting him in his car seat, strapping him in.

* * *

When they arrived at the precinct, Amanda smiled. "Hey Noah!"

"Hi!" he said as Olivia walked over to Amanda's desk.

"How about a cuddle?" Amanda asked, holding her arms out. "IAB is in your office."

Olivia handed him to her. "Why are they here?"

"They didn't say. I'll make Noah disappear for a little while."

Olivia nodded, handing her $40. "He might like a treat. Already had breakfast though. I'll text you," she said, walking into her office. "Hello."

"Ah, Sergeant Benson. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, sitting behind her desk.

"A member of the public has made a complaint against one of your officers. We need to look into it."

"What's this about?"

"An allegation of harassment has been made against Detective Amaro."

"Well, that's nothing new in our line of work, is it? We follow up on a lead and all of a sudden it's assumed to be harassment."

"Except when it's his ex-wife making the allegation."

"What's she said?"

"He's been calling and dropping by the house at all hours trying to gain access."

"Did it occur to you that he might be trying to see his children?"

"Yes. She says it's upsetting them. Especially when he's hammering on the door at 2am."

Olivia sighed. "All right. Go ahead and look into it, but let me talk to him first. Give me a day."

"We'll give you a week. You talk to him, get him to keep his distance and not call at anti-social hours, and we won't take it further."

Olivia nodded. "Anything different, I'll let you know."

Tucker nodded, leaving her office promptly.

 _'IAB gone.'_ she text Amanda.

 _'Ok. Back soon.'_ Amanda replied, and Alex walked in an hour later with Allie. "Hey."

"Hey you two. So, what's the verdict on this little one?" she asked, taking her from Alex.

"She has a cold. Just need to make sure she keeps feeding."

Olivia kissed her head. "Awww, you'll get better soon. Amanda has Noah for the moment. IAB was here when I got in."

"Problem?"

She sighed. "Yes, here, take her. I need to talk with Nick."

Alex nodded, taking Allie back, kissing Olivia softly. "I'll call Amanda and get Noah. Have a good day and stay safe."

"I'll call if I'm late," she said, walking from her office. "Nick. My office, please."

Nick frowned, walking in as Alex exited, shutting the door.

"Morning. Want to guess why IAB was waiting for me?" she asked, leaning against her desk.

"I have no idea, Sarge."

She smirked. "Your ex called IAB for harassment," she sighed. "Look, you want to see your kids, I understand that..."

"It's not my fault if she's being completely unreasonable," he pointed out, a little pissed off.

"Okay, explain why. Because you have to stop the pounding at 2am. You're scaring them, Nick."

He sighed. "She doesn't let me see them. I ask and she says they're always busy. I'm not even allowed to talk to them on the phone."

"Have you given any thought to the stress and strain this job puts on you? Maybe she doesn't want that rubbed off on the kids? Or maybe they're just not ready to see you yet."

"You live with your kids and your job is a lot more stressful than mine."

"Yes, but I've known her for a long time. Maybe your ex isn't keeping them away as much as protecting them from being hurt emotionally. Look, Elliot worked this job 12 years. I can't count the number of times they almost divorced. Family life is hard. And those five kids had to deal with "Daddy will be late to your play." or "He'll be here for your birthday, like he promised" and, sometimes the job just took him away too much. You need to think of them. How often have you kept a promise?"

"As often as I can."

"Maybe often isn't enough."

Nick nodded. "I'll call her in a couple of days."

"She may not answer the phone, but you can try. You need to keep your distance."

"I'll try," he promised.

"If you don't do it, she'll probably have you arrested."

"I understand that, Liv."

"The other option is probably just let her call you."

Nick nodded. "Maybe I should do that then."

"Probably best."

* * *

At the park, Alex smiled when she located Amanda and Noah. "Hi guys!" she called.

"Mama!" Noah smiled.

"Having fun?" the blonde asked, approaching them.

"Yes!"

Amanda smiled. "We were just going to head back."

"IAB have left so I thought I'd save you some time taking Noah back," Alex replied, noticing a bruise showing on her arm where the sleeve had bunched, quickly pulling it back down.

"Alex..."

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she said dismissively, "And don't go talking to Liv."

"You should though."

"Everything's fine, Amanda. Don't you have work to do?"

"Alex, you know that's typically what I hear day in and day out, but, if you say it's nothing serious, I believe you. Though if Liv asks, for God's sake, don't lie. She loves you. She'll want to help you."

Alex nodded. "Sorry I snapped, I'm just tired. Allie was up most of the night."

Amanda nodded. "It makes sense."

"Come on, Noah. Time to go."

Noah nodded, taking her hand.

* * *

Alex said goodbye to Amanda and the trio headed home. The blonde could barely put Allie down before she cried again.

Noah sat on the couch.

"Hey, Noah," Alex smiled, finally settling Allie to sleep around 2pm, kneeling in front of him, "I'm sorry I've not had much time for just us today."

He nodded, grabbing the coloring book and crayons.

"Want help?"

He nodded again, handing her the crayons.

Alex helped him color for a short while, observing him closely. "Don't feel like talking?"

He shook his head, leaning against her, his head warm.

"Feeling sick too, huh buddy?" Alex said, pulling him into her lap.

He nodded, cuddling into her.

Alex gave Noah some medicine, putting on his favorite film, curling up with him, balancing Allie in her other arm when she became unsettled.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Hungry?"

"What do you feel like eating?"

He shrugged.

Alex placed Allie into the baby sling, allowing her hands to be free to make some bread and butter with a little soup, helping Noah eat.

He smiled, leaning against her.

"I love you, Noah. Always," she whispered.

He nodded. "Love you."

Alex kept the kids close as they all fell asleep on the sofa bed.

* * *

Olivia came home about six hours later, smiling as she saw them curled up on the couch, kissing Alex's cheek.

Alex smiled, opening her eyes. She carefully lay Noah down, then placed Allie in the downstairs travel cot before kissing Olivia softly. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Better for seeing you."

"How are the kids?"

"Noah's got Allie's cold, so I'm just letting them sleep it off."

"Aww, hope they feel better soon."

Alex pulled Olivia toward the hall, hugging her tightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's hard sometimes without you here."

"Hard? What do you-?" Alex had moved just right so a bruise was visible. "What's this?"

Alex closed her eyes, turning her head away. "It doesn't matter."

Olivia shook her head, cupping her wife's chin. "Alex, please?"

"He gets jealous when he can't get my immediate attention. He has abandonment issues. It's not his fault..."

"No, you're right. It's not. Entirely."

"I'm doing my best."

Olivia nodded. "When he wakes up, I'll talk to him, okay?"

"He needs to understand you can't always make it home on time, either."

Olivia smiled, kissing her softly.

Alex kissed back gently as small arms wrapped around Olivia's legs, hugging her. "I'll make dinner."

Olivia nodded, picking up Noah, kissing his head. "Hey, buddy. Heard you didn't feel good."

Noah shook his head before resting it against Olivia's shoulder.

She kissed his head. "It's okay. Do you need need a little more of what Mama gave you so you're not so hot?" she asked.

"Yes."

Olivia smiled, walking into the bathroom, sitting him on the counter and measuring out some medicine for him. "I know it doesn't taste good," she said, holding it to his lips.

Noah pulled a face as he swallowed it. "Yuk!"

She laughed a bit, giving him a sip of water. "Here."

Noah drank for a moment then held his arms out for his mother again.

Olivia picked him up. "We need to talk a bit ok?"

"Why?" he frowned.

"You need to understand that Mama and I love you and Allie very much and the exact same. But Allie is very little still, so she needs more attention. It doesn't mean we won't do things with you, but when you need something and one of us is here, like Mama, if she's busy with Allie, you need to be patient and wait. Mama gets hurt when you hit or kick her. And we get sad."

Noah's lip wobbled, and a few tears ran down his cheeks as he nodded.

Olivia wiped his eyes, kissing his cheek. "It's okay. You just need to wait. And I can't always be home or on time, but if I can't I'll call, okay?"

"O-ok."

"But someone will always be there to take care of you."

"Mama ok?"

"Mama's okay, but you should say you're sorry."

Noah nodded, hugging Olivia tightly.

Olivia smiled, walking out to the kitchen.

"Feeling ok, buddy?" Alex asked, stroking his hair.

Noah nodded.

Alex kissed his head. "I'm making your favorite for dinner."

Olivia nodded, sitting Noah on the floor.

He walked over, hugging Alex's legs.

Alex smiled. "Want a cuddle?'

"Yes."

The blonde picked Noah up, holding him close. "Going to help me with dinner?"

"Sowwy, Mama," he said, kissing her cheek.

Alex nodded kissing his head. "It's ok. I love you, buddy."

"Love you."

"I'll go check on Allie," Olivia said, going upstairs.

Alex allowed Noah to help her.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Allie reached for Olivia.

Olivia smiled, picking her up. "Hi princess," she said, kissing her head and walking over to change her quickly before bringing her downstairs.

Allie gripped Olivia's top tightly. "How's she doing?"

"Hmm, a little warm yet, but feels much better."

"Good. Dinner won't be long."

"Sounds good to me."

"Mommy?" Noah said.

"Yeah?"

"Baby sick?"

Olivia smiled. "She has a cold like you do."

Noah walked over to them with a flower. "Better?"

"Aww! That's so sweet! Thank you."

"I be good."

The brunette nodded. "Good."

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit, helly1bradleywyatt & nileyjiley**


	19. After So Long

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 19: After So Long**

Alex set the table, serving up dinner a few minutes later. When the children were settled in bed, she curled up at Olivia's side. "Hi.."

"Hi."

"You feel so good here."

"So do you."

"I'm sorry for not saying anything. You've had a lot on your plate at work."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, then the kids were sick and before that I found those papers. Speaking of which, have you had any luck?"

"My friend is going to give me a call tomorrow. She text me earlier to say all her inquiries were looking positive."

The brunette smiled. "Good."

"I also need to apologize to you."

"What for?"

"The other night, I didn't have cramps. I was sore and I didn't want you to notice."

"Sore from what?"

"Noah..."

"What happened?"

"He got mad, threw his little wooden chair and it clocked me right in the stomach. I'm fine, honestly."

Olivia nodded, cuddling her close.

"Have you thought any more about the papers you found?"

"Thought about what?"

"If he's telling the truth about Serena, then what if your real mother is still alive?"

"But if she is why would she do that?"

"There could be many reasons. Look at Noah's mother..."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but still..."

"I don't know. Maybe you'll get some answers if we can get that file."

"Yeah, but meanwhile..." she said, kissing her deeply.

Alex kissed back, smiling. "Mmm..."

The brunette smiled. "You're so beautiful."

"As are you. I've really missed you."

"I love you so much," she said, kissing her neck.

Alex gasped softly. "I-I love... you too..."

Olivia smiled. "Anything on your mind?"

"Only you."

"Anything specific?"

"How much I've missed those kisses on my neck..."

Olivia pulled her upstairs into their bedroom, pushing her back onto the bed, kissing her neck.

"Mmm, Liv..." she moaned with a soft giggle, suddenly feeling like a teenager.

She smiled, kissing her again, her hands squeezing Alex's breasts.

"Yes.. " Alex groaned. They hadn't been this intimate since Allison was born.

"Beautiful, sexy, gorgeous..." she listed, stripping her wife of her shirt and bra.

Alex pushed Olivia's shirt from her shoulders, kissing her hard.

"Mmm," Olivia bit Alex's lower lip.

Alex rubbed Olivia's back lightly as moaned.

The brunette smiled, kissing her left breast.

"Your breath against my skin feels amazing."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Liv..." the blonde moaned.

Olivia stood, continuing to strip her wife to nothing. "Do you really feel like a teenager? I'm wondering if I should consider it a compliment."

"You definitely should..." she smirked, "You give me butterflies."

"What are your intentions, Sergeant?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Depends. How far do you want to go?"

"As far as is permitted."

Olivia nodded, her remaining clothes landing scattered on the floor. "What do you want?"

"I want to be fucked. Hard."

"Straight to the point, huh?" she asked.

Alex smirked. "No point denying what I need when I've missed you this much."

Olivia pulled on their biggest toy, smiling at her, stroking the toy. "Do you want this? How bad do you want me?"

"Yes, very much," she replied, biting her lip when she saw the size. Dropping to her knees, the blonde took the toy into her mouth, moaning as she made it slick.

Olivia moaned, resting a hand on the back of her wife's head. "Yes baby..."

Alex pulled back a little, running her tongue around the tip in circles before taking more of the toy, holding onto Olivia's hips.

"Mmm..."

A few minutes later, Alex stood, kissing Olivia hard.

She smiled. "Now what?"

"You choice."

"But I want whatever you want."

"Then fuck me. Any way you please."

Olivia smiled. "Which way?"

'Either," she smirked.

She nodded. "Lay over the bed, feet hanging off."

Alex nodded, obeying.

Olivia leaned down, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm..." the blonde moaned.

She smiled, kissing the opposite as she laid down on top of her for a minute.

"Mmm, hi..."

"Hi..."

Alex widened her legs. "Please..." she whispered, knowing she was more than ready.

Olivia pulled away slowly, standing up, grabbing Alex's hips, slowly pushing inside.

The blonde gave a soft gasp, biting her lower lip. God, Olivia felt good.

The brunette moaned when their skin collided, kissing her lower back.

Alex groaned. "Ohh..."

Olivia moaned, moving slowly.

"Damn, you feel good..."

"So do you..."

"Harder..."

She nodded, moving harder. "So good. You're so wet, baby."

"It's been a long time."

"I love you," she said, going faster.

She moaned. "God, you feel amazing!"

"Liv!" Alex moaned, breath quickening.

The brunette leaned down again, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist as she continued, moaning by her ear.

"I-I don't think I can..." she moaned loudly, shivering.

"Let go," she moaned, barely keeping the pace. "I don't c-care about h-how hard or soft. I've just missed you, Lex..." she said by her ear.

Alex bit the sheet below her as she screamed, coming hard against her.

Olivia moaned against her shoulder, coming with her, hugging her tightly, kissing the spot as she caught her breath.

Alex bit her lip as she smiled widely. "I've missed you too, Liv. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry we waited so long, but with work and the kids," she said, slowly pulling away, "life gets hectic."

The blonde turned, kissing her tenderly. "I wasn't complaining."

"I'm not either."

"Mind if I use the bathroom and check on the kids before we sleep?"

Olivia shook her head.

The blonde pulled on her dressing gown, checking on the children before using the bathroom. Slowly, she removed the layers of make up she'd been using to hide the bruise on her cheek before putting her shoulder round a few times when it felt stiff from her old bullet wound.

"Thrown toy?" the brunette asked, after cleaning the items and changing for bed. "Alex, talk to me."

"What is there to say?"

"How about the truth? I know you're just trying to be a good parent, but I'd rather you told me, not covered it up."

Alex pursed her lips momentarily. "Noah didn't do this, and I don't want to talk about it."

Olivia sighed. "Alex, if someone... You know what? I'm not going to bother with the speech," she said, a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You know it just as well as I do. I just hate seeing you hurt," she said, walking out and back into the bedroom.

Alex looked into the mirror, watching Olivia leave the room, then stared at herself. A moment later, the blonde walked into the bedroom. "Nobody hurt me. I promise."

"Good, but that doesn't explain it. You don't have to tell me now, ok?" she said, hugging her. "Let's just get some sleep."

The blonde nodded gratefully. She was exhausted.

Olivia quickly laid down.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit, AlolLove & nileyjiley**


	20. Phone Call

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 20: Phone Call**

The following morning, as Olivia was mid-case with Amanda talking to their latest rape victim, who was proving reluctant to let either of them leave her sight, the brunette's phone rang displaying Alex's number.

Olivia turned her back. "Hey, something wrong?"

"Mommy?" Noah asked.

"Hey, bud. What's going on? Where's Mama?"

"Sleeping."

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Come home."

"Why? I just got here."

"Mama sleeping."

Sleeping? she thought. "Is she in bed?"

"No. Floor."

"Is she hurt?" she asked, walking toward Nick. "Where's Mama laying? In the living room?"

"Kitchen. Red head."

"O-ok. Listen Noah. I want you to go sit on the couch and I'll be there soon. Be a good boy for Mommy, okay? Don't hang up, keep talking." Olivia grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, writing CALL PARAMEDICS TO MY HOUSE. NOAH SAID ALEX IS LAYING ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR WITH A RED HEAD.' in capital letters. "I'll need a ride," she said, showing Fin.

"I got it," Nick nodded as Fin grabbed his keys, walking her out.

She nodded. "Thank you," she said before leaving. "I don't intend to work the case directly. I just want to get Noah and Allie out of there," she whispered.

"I know. They'll all be ok, Liv," Fin supplied, speeding away.

Olivia took a breath. "Noah, are you ok? Where's Allie?"

"Bed," he replied quietly.

"Good. We'll be there soon."

"Ok," Noah said, going to the downstairs crib when he heard Allie crying. "Shh..."

Olivia nearly jumped from the car before Fin stopped it, running up and unlocking the door, being careful not to touch much. Taking a breath, she went to where she heard the kids.

Noah ran to Olivia hugging her tightly.

Olivia hugged him, kissing his head, picking up Allie. "Shh... You're okay, you're okay..." she said, turning away and going upstairs to pack the bags for the kids. If she saw Alex, Olivia knew she's lose strength and focus. And she couldn't afford to do that.

"Mama ok?" Noah asked softly.

Olivia nodded. "Yes Noah," she said, packing extra diapers, formula and clothes into both bags. "Can you grab the bags?" she asked Fin as she grabbed her kids again.

Fin obliged, following. "Medics are here. They're taking her in."

"Good," she said, sitting in back with the kids.

"Where are we going?"

She sighed. "You know what? Just take me to Elliot's. I can't work the case. I can't have the kids back at the station constantly. I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you let me take the kids to Elliot's and you ride with Alex?"

Olivia nodded, kissing the kids gently.

"I'll let you know we get there safe," Finn promised before driving away.

She nodded again, waiting by the ambulance.

Alex was wheeled out on a stretcher a couple of minutes later. "You next of kin?"

"Yes. Her wife," she answered quickly.

"She'll be ok," one of the paramedics replied, opening the door for her.

Olivia smiled, getting in, sitting beside her. "I didn't really look. Kids were priority."

"Understandably. You can hold her hand if you want."

She nodded, holding Alex's hand, kissing it. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde groaned softly.

"The kids are with Elliot and Kathy. Don't worry."

Alex was unresponsive to anything else as they made their way to the hospital, and for over an hour she was separated from the brunette as they ran tests. A doctor walked out to the waiting room, calling Olivia over.

Olivia stood, walking over.

"Your wife is stable. We've set her up on a blood transfusion and her head scan is clear for any bleeding, though there is some swelling."

"Concussion I'm guessing?"

"Yes. She woke briefly asking for someone called Noah, and has been groggy ever since."

Olivia smiled. "Oh, that's our little boy. Can I see her?"

"Sure. She's right through those double doors," the doctor smiled.

Olivia nodded, walking through. "Hi Alex."

Alex's eyes fluttered open as she smiled. "Hi."

She pulled up a chair beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Alex shook her head. "Is Noah ok?"

"Yeah. Fin took them to Elliot's."

Alex frowned. "Elliot's? I didn't think you were talking."

"Why would you...? Hey, you remember that we're married, right?"

"Yes. I just thought you didn't really speak after that undercover stuff."

"Why not?"

Alex rubbed her temple as her head throbbed and she squinted. "I don't know. Have you called court? I don't think I'll make arraignment."

"I'll call right now, you rest," she said, stepping out to call.

"Liv, everything ok?" Fin asked, walking over to her with a coffee.

Alex hadn't worked since Allie was born.

"I don't know. Alex has a concussion and is having a blood transfusion. But..."

"But what?"

"Alex said I should call because she won't make arraignment, but she hasn't worked since Allie was born," she said, taking a drink.

"Some sort of amnesia?"

"Highly possible."

"Can she tell you what happened?"

Olivia shook her head. "She doesn't remember."

"Well, there are no signs of forced entry, or that anybody else has even been at your apartment. We dusted for prints anyway."

"She could've tripped and cut it on the counter corner."

Fin nodded as the doctor joined them. "Sorry to interrupt, I just have a quick question. Has Alexandra been more tired than usual lately? Or have you noticed any bruising?"

"Yeah, on her face last night. Noah gets upset wanting attention or when I'm not home on time, but I asked her and she said no one hit her. Any other, older, bruises might've been him acting up a bit."

"I only ask because your wife has extremely low iron levels. It's highly likely her head injury is the result of her fainting and not an assault."

"Are they naturally low for her?"

"No, but it does happen to a lot of women post partum."

"Is she clinically depressed?"

"I really couldn't say. I've only spoken to her very briefly. Are you concerned she might be?"

Olivia sighed. "Well, she's one of ADAs and with that and managing to help with two kids. Maybe not depressed so much as overly-stressed..."

"I can assess her, if you like. How does she seem to you now she's awake?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I think she might have a bit of memory loss."

"She did hit her head pretty hard. We'll keep her in at least overnight for observation. I can arrange for a psychiatric assessment if you're worried."

"You could, but she hasn't mentioned anything to me."

"We'll see how she is in the morning. If you have any further concerns just ask."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."

"How is she?" Elliot asked from behind her, Noah on his hip.

"She's doing ok. Has a concussion, having a transfusion."

"Noah wouldn't settle and kept asking for Alex."

Olivia turned, picking him up. "Hey you."

Noah wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck. "Mama?" he asked softly.

"Yes, we can see Mama. She's sick, so everyone here is helping her get better," she said walking in.

"Mama?" he asked.

"Hey buddy," Alex smiled, "Are you ok?"

He nodded, reaching for her.

Alex pulled Noah close, kissing his head, indicating to the needle in her hand. "Mama doesn't feel great, so the doctors are giving me some medicine to make me feel better. It doesn't hurt."

He smiled, cuddling close.

"Why don't you have a sleep, hmm?"

He nodded. Olivia walked back out. "How's Allie?"

"She seems fine. Kathy had her sleeping when I left."

"That's good at least."

"Try not to worry, Liv. I know it's hard. Fin said when he dropped them off Alex was assaulted?"

Olivia sat beside him, shaking her head. "That was what we thought, but there was no evidence of that. Most likely, she fell and hit her head."

"That happened to Kathy after Maureen was born. Luckily I caught her. Low iron?"

"Yeah."

"She'll feel better tomorrow. We can look after the kids as long you need. How are you holding up?"

"I felt terrible before, now I'm just worried and exhausted."

"Why don't you come back with Noah and I? You could stay the night, spend some time with the kids and let Alex rest?"

"Sounds good," she said, getting up and going back into Alex's room.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I think the three of us will stay with Elliot for tonight."

Alex nodded, rubbing her head. "The nurse gave me a pump and I expressed some milk for the baby. It's in the bag on the table."

Olivia smiled. "Good. She'll sleep better."

Alex smiled. She knew they had a daughter, but was still fuzzy on the name. "See you tomorrow?"

Olivia smiled, taking Noah from her. "Yes, we love you and Allie does too," she said, taking the milk from the table.

Alex kissed Olivia's cheek. "I love you guys too."

She nodded, leaving with Elliot.

Alex had a rough night's sleep, but her memory was much better by morning. Noah and Allie were more settled once Olivia had arrived.

Olivia sat on the couch with Allie in her lap and Noah beside them as they watched a movie.

Both kids were enjoying the rare time with Olivia, both snuggled close.

The sergeant snuggled them close, pulling a blanket over them.

Noah still seemed a little traumatized, not letting Olivia out of his sight. Kathy brought in a coffee for the brunette and some cookies and milk for Noah, leaving them in peace.

Olivia smiled, thanking her as she broke a cookie in half, pulling him into her lap, kissing his head.

"Mommy sad?"

"A little bit, but I'm okay."

"Miss Mama?"

"Yes I miss Mama."

"Me too," he replied, resting his head against Olivia's chest.

"She'll be okay, buddy."

"Color?"

"Sure. Do you have one you want to color?

Noah nodded, going to get his book and coloring things. "This."

Olivia nodded, spreading the blanket out for Allie, lying her on her tummy, giving her a few toys so she could watch them.

Allie reached out to the toys, giggling.

Olivia smiled. "Okay, pick a picture."

Noah flicked through, finding one of a dog, handing Olivia a blue crayon.

She nodded, starting to color the collar.

* * *

A couple of days later, Alex was allowed to leave the hospital and paced the room, waiting for Olivia.

Olivia walked into the room, carrying a coffee for the blonde, Noah carrying a flower.

Alex kissed Olivia's cheek, then moved down to Noah's level. "Is that for me?"

He nodded, kissing her cheek.

"Aww, thank you," she smiled, taking it, "Where's Allie?"

"Kathy has her. I didn't know if you needed anything."

"Only my family," Alex smiled.

"They want to know if we wanted to have dinner."

"Sure. It'll be good not to cook."

Olivia smiled, wrapping an arm around her, Noah taking Alex's hand.

Alex held his hand tightly, resting against Olivia as they left. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. So much."

As soon as they were at the Stablers', Alex hugged Allie tightly, but was quiet over dinner, though allowed Noah to sit on her lap to eat.

Noah happily ate, using the fork and spoon as best he could.

Alex watched him, placing a hand on Olivia's thigh to make sure she was still there.

Olivia smiled. "We're not going anywhere," she said, kissing his cheek.

The blonde nodded, but jumped a few minutes later when Eli accidentally dropped his glass on the floor, shattering it.

Olivia quickly grabbed Noah. "It's okay."

The blonde frowned, walking out to the balcony.

Olivia followed her out. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm just... confused."

"Confused about what?"

"I feel like my head is so full, like all my thoughts are jumbled."

"Why don't you tell me a little bit?"

"Anything loud scares me, I don't remember how I ended up at the hospital, but I feel like I do at the same time and I can't make sense of anything."

"We think you got dizzy and fell, hitting your head."

"I don't know what happened. I feel like I'm going crazy."

Olivia shook her head, sitting Noah on the floor, pulling Alex close, kissing her softly.

Alex held her tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? Why?"

"For putting you through all this."

"I love you. It's no trouble. As we were going to the house after Noah called me, all I could think about was the three of you, how short things are. I want to spend more time with you and the kids. Take family trips, take 'just us' trips..."

Alex smiled widely. "I'd like that a lot."

"You'll be okay. I promise."

"Can we go home? I want time with you, me and the kids. Maybe it'll keep me calm. It's busy here."

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit, bellatisha, Kikilia14, svuaddict4015 & helly1bradleywyatt**


	21. Fuzzy

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 21: Fuzzy**

The next few weeks, Alex appeared a lot calmer, and everything seemed to go back to normal, though Noah was still a little quiet. "Liv, have you seen my locket?"

"Isn't it in our room?"

"No, I can't find it," Alex sighed. "I'll check the nursery. Can you start breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"Eggs and toast, please."

"Sure," Olivia said, kissing her cheek,

Alex smiled, kissing Olivia softly before running upstairs.

"Noah, do you want breakfast?"

"Toast!"

She smiled, picking him up and taking him to the kitchen.

Inside the fridge was Alex's necklace.

Olivia smiled, taking the necklace out. "I found it!"

"Where was it?" Alex asked, walking down with Allie in her arms.

"In the fridge."

"That's impossible. I left on the nightstand yesterday."

Olivia handed it to her.

Alex frowned, putting it on. "I definitely left it upstairs," she said softly walking through the the dining room with Allie, feeding her.

She smiled, starting breakfast.

Noah wriggled free from Olivia going to sit with Alex, watching her.

"We should have a day out and about."

"I thought you had work..." Alex asked nervously.

"We could have lunch."

"Ok," she nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Liv."

"I love you."

"I love you too," the blonde smiled.

* * *

Over the next couple of months, more items kept disappearing only to be found in odd places, and Alex's personality seemed to have more fragility than Olivia had ever known. The latest item was the brunette's badge, which she handed to Alex when she got home from work the previous evening so she could cuddle the kids. Alex was sure she'd placed the item by the door, but Noah had just found it in the bathroom.

Olivia sighed. "Still seems weird."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe you keep misplacing things."

"I know where I left things, Olivia."

"Are you sure? Maybe you misplaced it."

"I... I..." Alex stumbled, and suddenly she was sure she believed herself. If she had moved it, why couldn't she remember?

"Is anything else out of place?"

"No."

"Maybe it's not you."

"There isn't any other way to explain it."

"Unless..." she got up, checking the windows.

All the windows were secure, and Alex went to the closet to get a jacket. "Aren't you due at work?" the blonde asked, frustrated with herself.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "I can be a few minutes late. Honey, you're very sane. Maybe it's something else."

"I'm not sure anymore. It's just like..."

"Like someone's moving things around?"

Alex shook her head, biting her thumb nail before fidgeting with her baggy sleeves. "I'm always on edge. I can't sleep. It's like being back there again."

"Have you...considered talking to someone?"

"You think I should?"

"Do you think you need to?"

"As much as I don't like to admit it, yes."

"Everything will be okay."

Alex nodded. "Do you know anyone good?"

"I can ask around, okay?"

"Okay," the blonde replied, relaxing, "Go on, you'll be late."

Olivia smiled, kissing her.

Alex kissed her softly. "See you tonight."

"See you," she said, kissing the kids. "Breakfast is on the table," she said as she left.

* * *

Shortly before 4pm, Alex stumbled into the squad room, trying to focus her eyes to locate Olivia's office. The blonde's shirt was covered in blood and her wrist was slashed.

"Alex!" she called, running over, squeezing her wrist. "What happened? Where are the kids?"

"I-I don't know. I c-can't remember..." she slurred.

Olivia sighed, holding her tightly. "Can someone please go check on my kids? And call Warner. I'll take Alex into my office," she said, standing up and guiding her back.

"We're on it," Amanda called, running out with Nick.

"How did I get here?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. You don't remember?"

"I just remember being outside."

"It's ok," she said, grabbing a towel and wrapping her wrist, squeezing it.

Alex stared down at the towel, then looked back up at Olivia with glossy eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but we're going to figure it out, together, okay?" she said, kissing her head.

Alex nodded, resting against Olivia until Melinda knocked ten minutes later. "I can take this if you want to call Nick or Amanda for an update," she offered.

"No. It's fine."

Melinda smiled warmly at Alex, assessing her wrist before cleaning it up, stitching it. "Can I have a word, Liv?"

Olivia nodded, stepping from her office, closing the door.

"Any idea what's going on here? Has she been depressed?"

"That's what the doctor asked me too. I know Noah's had attention issues. But I really don't know. She said she'd see a psychiatrist if I could find one."

Warner nodded. "She's a danger to herself..."

"What do you suggest?"

"If Alex was my patient, I can say I wouldn't consider having her sectioned," she sighed.

"Sectioned?"

"Admitted to a psychiatric facility."

"So what would you consider if you wouldn't do that?"

"She needs someone with her around the clock to ensure her safety," Melinda replied as Olivia's phone rang.

Olivia held up a hand. "Excuse me for one second. Benson," she answered.

"Hey, it's Amanda. We've got crime scene guys at your house. The kids weren't here, but don't worry, there was a message on the machine from Kathy to ask what time Alex was picking the kids up and Fin called Elliot; they're still there."

She sighed in relief. "Good. Thank you," she said, hanging up. "I don't know what to do. I can't stay home 24-7. I just..."

"Just what?"

"I can't stay home. Alex needs someone. I can't keep dumping my kids on Elliot and Kathy. It's not fair."

"Then you need to make a choice. For the sake of your kids, and your wife."

"Good god. Well, she has agreed to see a shrink, but unless someone could get her as an out-patent... Even a daily program, so the kids could still see her, but I don't know if that's possible."

"Talk to her. I can make some calls."

"Yeah, I think I'll make a couple too. Thank you. Please let me know what you find out," she said, going back into her office. "Hi."

Alex smiled weakly, wiping her cheeks. "I'm not crazy..."

Olivia sat beside her, hugging her tightly. "No, I don't think you are either. But...you might be sick with depression."

"But I don't feel down. I feel paranoid because I can't remember things, and that makes me anxious."

"What can't you remember?"

"Well, I remember being in the car with the kids..."

"...and you dropped them off with Elliot and Kathy."

Alex thought for a moment, then nodded. "Then I went home. That's where it goes a bit fuzzy. The next thing I remember is being here."

"And...your wrist?"

Alex's lip wobbled. "I don't know."

Olivia kissed her cheek, wrapping he jacket around her. "Sshhh..."

"I'm so confused," the blonde replied, leaning into Olivia.

"It's going to be okay."

Alex nodded, curling up in her chair, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit & svuaddict4015**


	22. Innocent Honesty

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 22: Innocent Honesty**

Olivia stepped out, calling a number she usually didn't, but she needed advice from both of them. Sighing and leaning against her old desk, she called Cragen.

"Olivia," he replied, surprised when he heard the brunette's voice.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Really well. How about you?"

She sighed. "Well, I... I'm okay, physically, but..." she explained the situation.

"You know, there is always another solution..."

"What? Retire? Or name someone else?" she sighed again.

"I have some time. I could stay temporarily if you have room? I could help with the kids if you wanted to have Alex placed somewhere that will help her."

She smiled. "Will it be a learning experience?"

"Possibly," he smiled.

"That's a nice gesture. Warner said she wouldn't recommend placing her. I don't know if it's really depression. She's having trouble remembering a few things, but with her wrist... I don't know."

"Could be some sort of psychotic break?" he suggested. "I can be there in a few hours."

"Okay, sure. Thanks, really."

"My pleasure. Get Alex settled and I'll see you soon."

Olivia nodded, hanging up and going back into her office.

Melinda smiled from beside the blonde. "I've given Alex something to calm her down. Someone will be 'round for an assessment tomorrow."

"Assessment for what?"

"Medication. Counseling..."

"Good. An old friend said they would stay with us for a bit, so she could go in and get help."

"I can call in a favor and have her somewhere in an hour."

"Would she stay or just go for a little bit?"

"They'll probably keep her in for tonight to make sure there's no infection in that cut and let her go as an outpatient in the next few days."

Olivia nodded. "Makes sense."

* * *

By evening, Alex was settled into the facility Melinda had recommended. They'd given her a sedative to allow her to rest shortly after she'd arrived and the blonde was now fast asleep.

Back at home, Noah seemed more restless than Allie without the blonde around, keeping to himself.

Olivia picked him up. "Hey, you ok?"

Noah nodded, leaning into her.

"Mama will be back, but in the meantime, a friend is coming to stay with us, ok?"

"Who?" he asked quietly.

"My friend Cragen is coming to stay with us. Well, Don really, but I don't call him that too often."

Noah nodded, moving from her lap to color as the doorbell rang.

Olivia smiled. "Who is it?"

"Cragen," he replied.

Olivia opened the door, smiling. "Hi."

He hugged her warmly. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," she said, hugging him, closing the door as he walked in.

"And you must be Noah," he said, kneeling beside him.

He nodded, looking to Olivia.

The brunette walked over. "Noah, can you say hi?"

Noah looked a little unsure before offering a soft response. "Hello."

Olivia kissed his cheek. "Maybe he'll color with you while I go get Allie?"

Noah nodded, handing him a crayon.

He smiled, sitting beside him.

"You're doing really good." Olivia smiled, going upstairs.

Noah looked at him skeptically, continuing to color everything black.

Olivia made her way into the nursery, picking up Allie who was content in her crib to play with her toys, kissing her.

Allie moved closer, nuzzling Olivia's chest.

Olivia quickly changed her and brought her downstairs. "Should we get you a bottle?"

"Hey, Liv," Craven said, standing to lean against the kitchen doorway. "What's Noah's favorite color to draw with?"

"Blue. Why?" she asked, getting Allie a bottle.

"He's colored the last three pictures black."

She sighed. "Want to take her and I'll go talk to him?"

"Sure," he smiled, taking Allie from Olivia, "Aren't you a cutie?"

She smiled, snuggling into him.

"Her name is Allie," Olivia called as she walked out to the living room, sitting beside Noah. "Hey Noah, why are you coloring with black? I thought you liked blue."

"No more."

"No more? Why not?"

"The man."

"Why? He's a nice guy."

"Other man."

"What other man? Have you seen someone else?"

Noah nodded.

"What does he look like?"

Noah turned the page in his coloring book to a blank one, drawing a man with brown hair and eyes.

Olivia bit her lip. "Where did you see him?"

"Kitchen."

"When Mama got hurt?"

Noah nodded. "For a long time."

"Did he hurt her or did she fall down?"

He thought hard for a moment. "Push and..."

"And she cut her head?"

Noah nodded. "Man here every day."

"Does he stand outside? Where do you see him?"

"Inside."

"Where?"

"Your room, here, kitchen..." he listed.

"Has he ever seen you or Allie?"

Noah shook his head. "I hide us."

Olivia smiled. "Good, but how does he get in?"

"Key."

She nodded. "Okay. Stay here," Olivia said, going back into the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" Cragen asked when Olivia entered.

"I don't think so," she said, explaining.

Cragen sighed. "Is there anything else Noah can tell you? I'll call it in if you want?"

"Sure. I'll go see. And I can take her."

He smiled, handing Allie back to Olivia. "She's sound asleep."

"Good. I know she probably misses Alex," she said, cuddling her close, and going back out to the living room. "Noah?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me anything else you remember about the man?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

"Will Mama come home?"

"Yes, she will."

"Can I have flour?"

"Flour? What for?"

"To show you."

"Okay, let me put Allie to bed first," she said. She still hadn't taken her weapon or badge off, but she didn't feel like it, which was odd. Quickly, she went upstairs, laying Allie in bed.

Overhearing the conversation, Cragen had given Noah a little pot of flour, and he sat quietly waiting for his mother.

Olivia walked down a few minutes later.

"Ready?" Noah asked.

"Yes Noah," she said, sitting beside him.

He stood up, putting some of the flour into his pocket, taking Olivia's badge, hiding it under the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing..."

"Okay, move what you need to."

"I'm the man."

"Yes you are."

Noah moved a few other things that they had had trouble finding, like a necklace in the fridge. He then picked up a spoon looking at Olivia.

"What is it?"

He took some flour from his pocket, putting it into Alex's coffee mug from earlier, stirring it with the spoon.

"Yes, Mama drinks coffee..."

"No!" he said getting more flour from his pocket, adding it to Alex's mug, stirring it again.

"He put something in her drink?"

Noah nodded. "Every time then Mama got sleepy."

"Is there anything else?"

He nodded. "But it's too high."

Olivia picked him up. "Where? Show me?"

Noah directed her over to a cabinet, reaching up to the top shelf, pulling out a tiny webcam.

"Do you want down?"

Noah shook his head, holding her tightly. "Did I do ok?"

"You did very good. Does he use this?"

"Yes."

Olivia nodded, sitting him on the floor. "Go color, okay?"

Noah went over to his book as Cragen walked over to Olivia. "That was interesting..."

Olivia nodded. "The only good thing about child witnesses is that they're usually honest."

"How do you want to play this, Sergeant?" he asked with a small smirk.

Olivia grabbed the webcam, placing a towel over it. "I'd say this a good start. I'll need to take it in, or call and have someone come grab it," she said with a sigh.

"Fin said he's got some people on the way."

"Good. I wonder how long it's been here. And why. More importantly, this proves that Alex is not crazy as she thinks, but I still wonder why."

"If he slipped something into her drink, it explains the memory loss."

"Every day..."

"Why don't you call the facility? They could run a drugs panel..." Cragen said as the technical team arrived with Finn, looking through the house, taking Noah upstairs to the nursery to keep him out of the way.

Olivia sighed, staying out of the way.

After a thorough search for two hours, Cragen watched Olivia closely now everyone was gone. "Why don't you try and sleep?"

"I doubt it, but I probably should. Guest room is the first on the right," she said going upstairs, changing and slipping into bed.

Instead of heading to bed, he sat in the living room all night keeping watch on the door.

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: dragonsprit, nileyjiley, katvrah & tansikat**


	23. Seeing the Unseen

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 23: Seeing the Unseen**

Olivia was woken at three by Allie. She got up, went into the nursery, changed her and took her downstairs for a bottle. "Hey. Keeping watch?"

"Yes. Wanted to make sure you were all safe."

She smiled, coming back a few minutes later feeding Allie. She sighed, sitting beside him. "I hope all of this works out."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because the things that are happening...it just worries me. Especially since I got this..." she said, handing him the letter she'd received. "I called Simon. These were in the store room in a safe," she said, placing the papers on the table.

"Wow..." he managed, reading through, "If it helps, I can stay once Alex is home..."

"Thought you had a girlfriend to get back to?" she smirked.

"Yes, but she understands my being here."

"Well, I'll try not to keep you too long," she smiled. "Reminds me of the guy who stalked me, the night after. In your office, you poured me a shot, but declined your own. I don't know. Balancing everything is hard, especially with Alex now... She walked in, I saw her wrist her shirt and could've died..."

"How would you balance it without her?" he countered.

"Good counter," she said. "Before everything started up again, I only had Noah, well and a sitter. But my priorities have changed and I'm being split four ways. The squad, the victims, my wife and my kids. And...without her here, everything is even more out of balance."

"I looked in on Noah a little while ago. I don't think he's slept much. I think he's missing Alex. I remember being in the same position, and it is hard. Just don't forget to take enough time for yourself and your family, though it can be hard."

"Especially when you barely get a day off," she sighed. "Well, I should get her back to bed. There's coffee somewhere if you want some."

"Thanks. I'll get her if she wakes again."

"Thanks. She should be good until six, but it may change," she said, going back upstairs and laying her back in bed, checking on Noah.

* * *

By morning, the tech team had managed to locate the IP address the webcam had been feeding to, but the house it belonged to was empty.

"Thanks for looking. Maybe have someone check again in a few hours," Olivia said, going to shower.

"The kids have had breakfast, yours is on the table. Are you seeing Alex this morning, or calling in later?"

"Thank you. I'll go see her this morning. Might see about taking her some breakfast," she said, sitting down and starting to eat.

"I'm sure she'd like that. I thought I might take the children out for the day, if that's ok with you?"

"Fine, probably safer. I've arranged for an officer to stay here for a while. See if we can catch him. Sure you haven't done this before?" she smiled.

He laughed. "They're good kids."

Olivia nodded, looking up as she heard a key in the lock. "Lights out," she whispered, pulling her gun.

Cragen nodded, pulling the kids to safety as the door opened.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, Olivia, you're home," a voice came.

"Who are you!? Answer me before I shoot you."

"You mean you don't know?"

"No. And that wasn't an answer."

"After all the letters you wrote me, you don't know?" he sighed, "It's Ryan Johnson."

"Ryan? Sorry I've had a lot go on."

Ryan was a suspect in a case Olivia had worked on and he had become obsessed with the brunette, but got off on a technicality. "Is your wife out?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business. Why are you here?"

"You said we could be together if only Alex was out of the way."

"Yeah. I did, didn't I? But," she hit the lights, "I have to wonder, where did you get the key?"

"You sent it to me, remember?"

"Oh yeah. So, what have you been up to?"

"Trying to ensure we're together."

"And how did you try to do that?" It was safer to keep this up than to let him wander. Using one hand, she silently texted the situation to Fin, turning her phone to Silent. "Tell me," she said as she kept recording, being careful of her questions. She knew it'd go to court, but she wasn't going to just let him leave. This had to stop.

"Why? Does it excite you?"

"Possibly. Depends what you tell me."

"I've been watching her."

"Why?"

"So I could figure out when the best times were to come in. I got used to her routine."

"Smart. What else did you do?"

"Moved things around the house. Made her think she was going crazy..." he laughed.

"What good is that?"

"So that you'd get her committed some place."

"Interesting..."

"Oh yes. The drugs worked great for that. She didn't even know she was taking them."

"Because you probably put them in her coffee."

"Just like you told me."

"Tell me something else. Come on...please?"

"What do you want to know?" He asked, walking a little further into the room. "There's plenty I could tell you. For example, that little v shaped scar she has on the top of her thigh..."

"Then tell me."

"The other scar on her shoulder from when she was shot, or the dimples on her lower back. Then there's the strawberry scent of her hair, and the way the knife fitted perfectly in her hand when I held it in place to slit her wrist when she was passed out on the couch. The poor thing was so confused when I drove her to the precinct in my cab. She even thanked me. Oh, I'll give it to you, she is some masterpiece. Of scars. Of misery."

"So you're determined to destroy me by destroying my wife?" he asked, moving a chair to scrape the floor as a five-minute warning to to team, then to bust in.

"I'm not destroying you, I'm perfecting us. She's poison."

"Well, who says I think we're perfect?"

"YOU did, in the letters!" he replied angrily.

"Why would I? Maybe you misread. I don't remember."

"You can't take it back now, you promised we'd be together!" he shouted as armed response ran in, tackling him to the ground.

"I didn't take anything back. I never wrote anything."

"You're lying!" he said, fighting officers as they cuffed him and pulled Ryan to his feet.

Olivia turned, pouring herself some coffee.

The officers escorted him out and when all was clear, Noah ran out. "Mommy!"

Olivia picked him up, kissing him. "Hi."

"Has he gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone."

Noah held her tightly. "I was scared."

Olivia smiled, hugging him tightly. "I know. It's okay now."

"How about we go for ice cream?" Cragen suggested.

Noah nodded.

"Okay, question is, do I tell Alex now? She did absolutely nothing."

"They would have medicated her. See how she is when you get there."

"Maybe I'll see if I can get Melinda to go with me."

"Good idea. We'll see you later," he smiled, taking the children out.

"You have my number," she said, going to see Melinda.

* * *

They arrived at the facility Alex was staying at a short time later, and obtained directions to her room. The blonde was stood, staring out of the window vacantly. Her usually well kept hair hadn't been brushed, and she chewed on a finger nail nervously.

"Alex?" Olivia said softly, standing in the doorway.

The blonde turned slowly. Her eyes looked tired, and she managed a small smile. "Hi."

Olivia walked over slowly. "How do you feel?" she asked, holding her hand, kissing it.

"Tired. Confused. Alone," Alex managed.

Olivia hugged her, taking her back to sit on the bed. "You won't be here much longer. And I love you. We missed you last night."

"I don't remember much, only bits and pieces. Are the kids ok?"

"They're fine," she said, pulling her wife into her lap, rubbing her arms. "Alex, you didn't do anything wrong," she whispered.

"I must have done," the blonde replied, wrapping her arms around Olivia.

"Never baby. Someone just made it look like that. I promise you're okay."

"Someone?"

"Yes and he's been arrested."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter."

Alex nodded. "When can I come home?"

"I don't know yet. How about we sit here for a little bit?"

Nodding again, the blonde relaxed against her wife, falling into a light sleep.

Olivia held her gently.

"Ok?" Melinda whispered, sitting opposite.

Olivia smiled. "I think so. That whole thing was crazy. I never wrote him, much less gave him a key. Time to change the locks. What did they say?"

"She had a tough night. They had a give her extra sedatives. The doctor wants to see how she is in a couple of hours, but with any luck she should be home by tea time."

"Good. I know it doesn't do any good to beat myself up, but I should've realized something sooner."

"How could you? We've had some pretty big cases recently."

"I know, but..."

"You can't blame yourself for this. I came by to see Alex last night.."

"You did? Why? Did she call?"

"No, she didn't call. I knew you couldn't be here and I thought you'd appreciate a friend calling in on Alex. We chatted a while, and when I heard what Noah had said, I drew blood and did a more thorough forensic examination."

"Noah?"

"Cragen called me after Noah explained Alex's coffees had been spiked."

"Oh, yeah, ok. The thing that creeped me out was the fact that he'd been inside with them and we didn't notice."

"That would creep me out too," she agreed. "I ran some bloods at the lab."

"What did you find?"

"She had high levels of rohypnol in her system."

"Explains the memory loss."

Melinda nodded. "Should I be running blood for anything else? Did he mention anything when he was there?"

"Close the door. I recorded it."

She stood, closing the door before retaking her seat.

Olivia pulled out her phone, pressing play on the recording.

As it played, Alex shifted, whimpering.

Handing Melinda her phone, she covered her wife's ears. "Ssshh..."

"S-stop... no..." Alex mumbled.

"Stop what?"

The blonde whimpered again and the tape finished.

"Wake her up..."

"Alex, it's okay. Wake up. I'm right here."

Alex jolted, somewhat startled. "What happened?"

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "You were just sleeping. Are you ok?"

"I-I think so. I've got a splitting headache.*

Olivia kissed her cheek. "I would imagine so."

"I want to see the kids."

"You will. You'll be home today."

"Promise?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Olivia and I are going to have a word with your doctor, ok?" Melinda said.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, we'll be right back, promise," she said, kissing her gently.

Alex nodded, laying down with a yawn as Melinda shut the door behind them. "How did he know about the scar on Alex's thigh?"

She sighed. "I can think of one way. If she was drugged she wouldn't remember."

"And it could explain the reaction to the sound of his voice whilst she was sleeping..."

"Yes, but I wonder if anything would show up."

"Like what?"

"Like semen, but if she showered... And if he wanted me, why bother?"

"Maybe he couldn't help it. His original charge was rape. It wouldn't have mattered if he wanted to be with you, if he felt the urge..."

Olivia nodded. "Not to mention she was unconscious. I'm just thankful Noah knew to grab Allie and hide."

"When Alex was pregnant, she told me she was teaching Noah how to dial your number and 911 in case she went into labor and couldn't, or if there was another emergency. I wouldn't be surprised if your wife taught him more than how to make a call."

"She's really smart. And I work so much, sometimes I don't think about it."

"She knows first hand the dangers of both your jobs, not to mention the world. I need to go so I can analyze some more evidence. I'll see you later, Liv."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks," she said, going to find the doctor.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I believe so. I was wonder about Alex Benson's release?"

"Your ME explained. I've just finished her discharge papers. Alex will probably be groggy for the next few days until the sedatives wear off."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

The doctor handed her a bag with some pills. "These should help her sleep if she needs it."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you," she said, leaning in Alex's door frame. "Hi."

"What's that smile for, Benson?" the blonde asked, sitting up.

"Just for you," she said, sitting on the bed.

Alex kissed Olivia's cheek. "In that case, thank you."

"Anytime. And I have your discharge papers."

"I can go home?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Yes, you're coming w- hang on," she said, following a familiar looking boy. "Excuse me?" she said. "You look familiar..."

* * *

 **Review thanks goes out to: tansikat, tummer22, katvrah, svuaddict4015, dragonsprit & Bkwrmchar**


	24. A Familiar Face Among Chaos

Golden Bad Girl

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 24: A Familiar Face Among Chaos**

The boy spun around with a smile. "Hi."

Olivia wiped the matted hair from his eyes. "Can I just-" she looked a bit closer. He'd certainly grown since she'd seen him last. "Do you know me?"

"How could I forget you, Olivia?"

She smiled, hugging him. "I knew it. What are you doing here?"

"Work experience."

"Work?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about training as a psychiatrist for the police."

"That's great. How are things going?"

Calvin shrugged. "Could be worse."

"How's school?"

"Grades are good. I... Would you like to have dinner some time?"

Olivia nodded. "You could come over some night if you want. I'm married and have two kids, but you remember Alex, right?"

"Wow, two kids. Yes, feisty blonde."

Olivia smiled, showing him a picture on her phone. "That's Noah and Allie."

"They're cute," he smiled, grabbing a piece of paper to write down his number, "Call me and we'll arrange something."

"Still live with your grandparents?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you're in college already?" she said, entering his number in her phone.

"Grow up quick, don't I?" he grinned.

"Yeah. Anyway I should go. I'm sure Alex is anxious to go home. Misunderstanding."

Calvin looked at her with confusion, but nodded. "Take care. I'll see you soon."

Olivia nodded, hugging him gently, sticking her card in his shirt pocket.

Alex stood by the door to her room watching with a soft smile. "Can I go now?"

Olivia smiled, pulling back. "Yeah, we should go. Take care, Cal. Give me a call if you need something, ok?"

"Of course," he smiled as Alex joined Olivia's side.

* * *

Olivia smiled. They were home about half an hour later.

"Guess who's home?" the blonde said by the living room door when they got inside.

"Mama!" Noah said, running over, hugging her legs.

Alex smiled, picking him up to hold him tightly. "Hi Noah. I missed you so much!"

Olivia nodded, walking out to the kitchen. "Hi. They been good?"

"Noah's been a little shy, but a lot more chatty than yesterday and Allie's been fine," Cragen smiled. "How are you holding up?"

"Better than I was now that Alex is back. Oh and you'll never guess who thinking about training psychiatrist for the police. Calvin," she said with a smile.

"Some influence you had on him," he smiled. "How's he doing?"

"Good as far as I know. He wants to have dinner some night."

"That's great. It'd be good for the two of you to be in touch again. How did it go with Melinda?"

"Good. She still thinks Alex could benefit from some counseling."

"After everything, I think that would be wise. She'll probably be a little more on edge for a while."

"Melinda told me Alex taught Noah to dial my numbers and 911 when she was pregnant."

"She probably wanted to prepare him in case anything happened."

Olivia nodded. "That's smart though."

"Yes. I bet if you asked Noah he'd be able to repeat everything she said."

As if on cue, Allie cried upstairs. Olivia went up, going into the nursery. "Hi baby girl," she said, picking her up.

Allie cuddled closer, whimpering softly.

Olivia kissed her head, carrying her downstairs. "Sshh... it's okay."

"Is she ok?" Alex asked quietly.

"I think so. Might be hungry if you want to try," she said, handing her to Alex with a blanket.

Alex shook a little as she raised her top, placing Allie near her breast to see if she'd latch on.

Olivia wrapped her arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"Just a bit shaky. Meds are wearing off."

"Here," she said, resting a hand under Alex's arm. "I'll tell you what happened when these two are in bed," she whispered.

Alex nodded, smiling when Allie finally began feeding, stroking her cheek as she fell asleep.

Olivia kissed their cheeks.

"Want to put them down?" the blonde asked a short while later, noticing Noah was asleep at her side.

She nodded, picking up Noah, and following Alex.

Alex kissed Allie's forehead before watching Noah sleep for a short while. She joined Olivia downstairs, curling up at her side.

"How do you feel?"

"More settled than earlier. Talk to me..."

"It was Ryan Jacobson, everything. He was trying to make you seem mentally unstable to be with me, claiming that I wrote him letters."

"I don't understand. H-How?"

"He had a key he claimed I gave him. Setup a webcam on the high shelf to memorize your routine."

"But I still don't get the memory lapse."

She sighed. "H-he ruffied you. In your coffee. Noah saw him, but he never saw Noah or Allie. Noah said they hid."

"He drugged me? Whilst the kids were in the house?!"

Olivia nodded.

"I-I..." Alex managed, struggling to comprehend everything.

"Alex, I know it's a lot, but everything's okay now. The kids are fine."

"Is it?"

"It will be."

Alex sighed. "I'm tired."

"Should we go upstairs?"

"I guess. I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in."

"Don't worry, ok?"

"How can I not, Olivia? Anything could have happened. He could have hurt the kids."

The brunette nodded. "I know and I feel terrible, believe me. And...well, there is more to the story, though it wasn't proven. It was something he said."

Alex frowned. "What?"

"Well, he knew about the scar on your thigh..."

"Please, God, no..." Alex managed, paling.

Olivia took her hand gently. "I'm not positive, but while I was playing the recording back for Melinda... you whimpered, begging him to stop when you heard his voice."

Alex slipped her hand from her wife's, running to the bathroom to be sick.

Olivia followed slowly after.

When Olivia made it to the top of the stairs, Alex was exiting the bathroom. "Can we sleep?"

"Yes we can."

Exhausted, the blonde changed, curling up beside Olivia as she fell asleep.

Olivia kissed her head, holding her gently.

* * *

Reviews: **dragonsprit, tummer22, tansikat, Bkwrmchar, katvrah, peterpeter, nursenxn, Jbcjazz & 2 guests**


End file.
